


The Man from U.N.C.L.E. : A New Threat

by Vivere



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivere/pseuds/Vivere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- У нас законная организация. Разведка, можно сказать. Ах да, я думаю, Вас заинтересует весьма неплохой заработок – всё это вполне легально. Каков будет Ваш ответ?<br/>- Ladno...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Время от времени в тексте будет присутствовать музыкальное сопровождение под ситуации для создания нужной атмосферы.  
> Мысли героев выделены курсивом для удобного чтения.

_**Aretha Franklin – Chain Of Fools** _

_Флоренция. 4 сентября 1964 год._

Оперённая коломбина то и дело норовила развязаться, заставляя поправлять её чуть ли не каждые пять минут. Длинное платье хоть и было красивым, но комфортным назвать его было сложно. Сбитые об брусчатку каблуки, натёртая пятка и тупая ноющая боль в стопе - знакомое чувство каждой женщине, стремящейся выглядеть сногсшибательно. Но Милана Рубан привыкла к трудностям в жизни и упрямо продолжала идти в поместье Кьямерре. 

Очередное лёгкое задание от подпольной организации "Kolos" с вполне приличными деньгами: устранить богатого итальянского дельца Маурицио Кьямерре, чья репутация была не из чистейших - старик падок на молодых дам, что и послужило отправной точкой задания - и забрать деньги из сейфа в качестве награды. Приглашение девушке достали заранее у бедной леди, Джульетты Вернер, коей доверчивость вылезла боком. Схема виллы, нахождение сейфа, количество охраны и их расположение и даже планировка водосточной системы были любезно заучены, если вдруг придётся срочно ретироваться. Плюс ко всему - использование немного корявого, но всё же британского акцента, парик и накладные родинки, чтобы ни капли не проколоться.

"Действовать быстро и чётко. Никакой самовольности" - эти слова были последними наставлениями от "шефа" - Алексея Маврицкого. Конечно же, формирование проследит за каждым движением Ланы, попутно напомнив о её низком статусе в обществе, собственно, что и послужило причиной присоединения девушки к "Kolos'y". Выросшая в бедной семье, Мила знала цену каждой копейки, за которую её мать должна была трудиться с утра до вечера. Любовь к матери и вынудила тогда ещё совсем юную Милану стать на «кривую дорожку». Но оно того стоило: тренировки сделали из неё вполне справную воровку, а каждое задание приносило немалые деньги. 12-месячного заработка вдосталь хватало на годы обеспеченной жизни семьи, и девушка втянулась. _"Лишних денег не бывает."_ \- главное кредо, повторяемое каждый раз перед новой миссией как мантра, оправдывало тот неимоверный риск, на который шла молодая особа.

_"Я делаю это ради семьи. Повезу родных за океан, где нас никто не достанет. Всё решено: это последнее моё задание..."_ Милана, глубоко вдохнув, нацепила улыбку и, усиленно виляя бедрами, направилась ко входу, где гостей встречал никто иной, как сам организатор балла-маскарада.  
\- Приветствую Вас на моём чудесном празднике, синьорина! Могу ли я увидеть Ваше приглашение? - на ломаном английском обратился к ней хозяин дома. Седовласый итальянец больше походил на прислугу, хоть и был одет, как говорят, с иголочки. Девушка торопливо выудила из сумочки позолоченную бумажку. _"Тщеславный."_ \- подумала про себя Лана, не забывая обольстительно улыбаться.  
\- О, синьора Вернер, прошу прощения! Так много о Вас слышал от Джонатана. Жаль, что он не смог прийти. Как мне известно, Ваш муж по деловому поручению в поездке? Кстати, он до сих пор не удосужился нас познакомить. Давайте-ка исправим этот недочёт, если Вы не против. - более утверждающе, чем вопросительно молвил мужчина. - Маурицио Кьямерре, для Вас можно просто Мауро.  
\- Джульетта Вернер, piacere di conoscerti. - девушка мило улыбнулась, протягивая обтянутую бархатной перчаткой руку. Галантный итальянец живо откликнулся на вежливый жест, прикоснувшись губами к мягкой ткани.  
\- Прошу, проходите в зал. Можете пить, есть и танцевать сколько душе угодно. Надеюсь, нам удастся ещё раз поговорить без всей этой суматохи.  
\- Очень на это рассчитываю. - Рубан мигом залетела в виллу. Скулы уже сводило от притворства, но первый пункт был выполнен.

Взглянув на огромные настенные часы, девушка вздохнула: кто знает, сколько гостей было приглашено и сколько ей придётся ждать, пока Мауро освободится. _"Самое время пожить за чужой счёт. Не зря же я страдаю!"_ \- с такими мыслями Милана проследовала к столу с огромным количеством блюд, представляющих разные страны, и ещё большим выбором алкоголя. Взгляд сразу же упал на одинокую бутылку настоящей русской водки. _"Почему бы и нет? Всего лишь капельку для храбрости."_ Стоило воровке немного протянуть руку к заветному напитку, как та была жёстко перехвачена за запястье чужой, большой и сильной рукой.  
\- На задании не пить, - раздался над ухом скрипучий голос. Ну как она могла забыть про своего временного напарника? Дарий хоть и был слегка отсталым, но это легко компенсировала его собачья преданность и высокий процент выполненных миссий.  
\- Не волнуйся, я просто хотела посмотреть срок годности. А вдруг она просрочена? Я не горю желанием очаровывать кого-либо около унитаза.  
\- Хмм... Ужасно шутишь, как обычно. Не пить. Следуй инструкции. Подашь сигнал, когда можно начинать действовать. - мужчина отпустил руку Милы, мгновенно ретируясь на свою позицию.  
_"Теперь и рука саднить будет. Спасибо, páne!"_ Девушка потёрла запястье, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, что её рука только что побывала в клешне. Расстроенная, но всё ещё с фальшивой улыбкой, Лана проследовала к полкам с книгами, дабы убить время.

***  
Час спустя все гости были собраны и хозяин объявил начало приёма. Пятьдесят дам, не меньше, в дорогих нарядах кружили в танце с не менее пышно разодетыми кавалерами. Обилие масок, блёсток и драгоценностей просто кружило голову Милане, которая еле сдерживалась, чтобы не сорваться и не взять что-нибудь у одной из рассеянных синьорин, зацикленных на своём щебетании с богатенькими мужчинами. Но награда за убийство превышала цену всех тех денег, что, то и дело, "пролетали мимо".  
Отыскав в толпе вечно раздражённое лицо напарника, девушка кивнула в сторону сада. Пора. Мужчина, слегка кивнув в ответ, направился к выходу. Одновременно с его уходом Мила поспешила к ступенькам, ведущим на второй этаж, где находился Кьямерре в окружении толпы джентльменов. Поднявшись, она в очередной раз натянула милую улыбку, поправила причёску и нерешительно дотронулась до плеча хозяина.  
\- Надеюсь, я Вас не отвлекаю, синьор Кьямерре. Хотелось бы ещё немного пообщаться с таким обаятельным и интеллектуальным человеком как Вы.  
\- О, миссис Вернер, - обернувшись, итальянец блеснул своей фирменной улыбкой, - я и не надеялся, что увижу Вас так рано. Бал ведь только начался. Прошу меня извинить, дама зовёт - никак не могу отказать. - приподняв бокал в знак прощания, Маурицио покинул гостей, концентрируя всё своё внимание на Лане.  
\- Не могли бы мы поговорить в более спокойной обстановке? Мне немного не по себе в такой толпе.  
\- Я мог бы провести Вас в мой кабинет, но придётся пройти небольшую проверку. Вы и сами, думаю, прекрасно знаете, как сложно стало доверять людям, даже таким барышням как Вы. - мужчина галантно подставил локоть, ожидая ответа.  
\- О, не проблема. - Милана ловко ухватилась своей небольшой ручкой за протянутый локоть и, продолжая невинно хихикать и улыбаться, проследовала за хозяином.

Коридор к кабинету был увешан огромным количеством картин, точно дороже, чем квартира и все сбережения девушки. Под каждой стояли маленькие тумбочки с не менее дорогими и, с виду, очень древними вазами. И конечно же, главным украшением места была инкрустированная хрусталём люстра, плавно раскачивающаяся над головами двоих. Лана чуть не подавилась слюной. Во всей этой красоте был лишь один недостаток: охрана. Высокие мужчины, словно колонны атлантов, стояли у каждой двери. _"Грузовые лошади... Будет сложно!"_ \- девушку эти любители спортзала совсем не впечатлили. Каждый то и дело сверлил её взглядом, что заставило немного занервничать: вдруг в чём-то прокололась? Парик на месте, причёска в порядке, улыбка всё ещё растянута до предела... А, может, её выдавали нервозно скрещённые пальцы? Она и сама не заметила, как дала слабину и пришло волнение. Мила мысленно дала себе пощёчину, собираясь с духом и заставляя своё тело расслабиться. В конце прохода виднелась огромная двойная позолоченная дверь. Ну точно, гордец ещё тот.  
\- Вот и пришли! - девушка немного съёжилась. Не так от неожиданного возгласа над самим ухом, как от тошнотворного запаха виски. - По глазам вижу, Вы успели оценить всю красоту моей коллекции. Люблю собирать древности, это так увлекает, не правда ли?  
_"Не то слово! Тратить деньги на бесполезное старьё - бред полнейший!"_ \- мало не выдала Мила но, быстро опомнившись, ответила:  
\- О да, это просто великолепно! Я тоже увлекаюсь коллекционированием древних вещичек. Я заметила, что у нас с Вами так много общего! Жаль, Джонатан совсем не разделяет моих пристрастий. - наигранно грустно поджала губы девушка.  
Судя по тому, как оживлённо сверкнули глаза у хозяина, она попала прямо в точку. Тот чуть ли не расцвёл, гордо выпрямившись и крепче хватая руку девушки.  
\- Всегда приятно иметь дело с человеком, у которого общие со мной интересы. Предлагаю Вам быстро пройти маааленькую проверку, в целях безопасности, конечно, и продолжить нашу увлекательную беседу уже тет-а-тет. - Кьямерре слегка подтолкнул спутницу к одному из охранников кабинета, на вид самому огромному. Лицо воровки немедленно из улыбчивого превратилось в обескураженное. Было заметно, что девушка слегка переполошилась. Рослый амбал, которого уж точно сложно было назвать одним из атлантов, присел на корточки, приподняв подол платья, и начал беспардонно ощупывать ноги Милы. Молодая особа еле сдерживалась, чтобы не дёрнуть ногой и не врезать мужчине, чьё лицо так и просило смачного пинка. Грубые руки резко поднялись к талии и бюсту, прошлись по рукам и остановились на щеках в неком подобии захвата. Воздуха резко стало не хватать и сделалось страшно, дабы не шелохнуться - не дай Боже ещё раскрошит череп своими огромными лапищами! Покрутив голову Ланы со стороны в сторону, охранник как-то разочарованно цокнул языком и отступил от бедной девушки. _"Чуть не умерла от страха!"_ \- пронеслось в голове, что было очень нетипично для обычно бесстрашной воровки.  
\- Чиста.  
Дышать сразу стало легче, и очаровательная улыбка вернулась на своё место. Кьямерре и сам засверкал своими 32, кивая в сторону двери. Двое стражей поспешили открыть дверь, пропуская работодателя и, судя по ухмылкам, его очередную пассию. Девушке ничего не оставалось, как последовать за хозяином виллы.  
_"Охренеть..."_ \- у Миланы чуть глаза не разбежались, стоило только зайти. Кабинет оказался ещё шикарней балльной залы. Один только чёрный кожаный диван на вид стоил больше её квартиры. Стены всё так же были увешаны картинами неизвестных для воровки художников. Шёлковые шторы фиалкового цвета величественно ниспадали к самому полу, устеленному ковром персикового оттенка, скорее всего, тоже неимоверно дорогого. Богатство апартаментов дополняли дубовые серванты с вазами, точь-в-точь как в коридоре. Как на зло, девушка не взяла с собой даже небольшой клатч. Оставалось надеяться, что её обещанная награда не подразумевалась в качестве этой кучи показушных вещей.

Хозяин, учтиво усадив Милу на диван, направился к бару с напитками. На алкоголь мужчина тоже не скупился, как и полагается богачу: полки чуть ли не прогибались от количества брендовых бутылок. Про наполнение погреба даже было страшно подумать.  
\- Вино, виски, ликёр... Что-нибудь другое? Что душа пожелает, у меня есть всё! - напыщенно отозвался синьор, разглядывая в руках графин с вином. Видимо, мнение дамы его особо не волнует, вопрос лишь для приличия.  
\- Полностью доверяю Вашему вкусу, Мауро, - голос чуть не выдал долю сарказма. Лана не горела особым желанием напиться, ещё и вином, которое она не особо любила, но можно было вычеркнуть очередной пункт плана. Всё шло как-то слишком хорошо. Это и настораживало молодую особу: создавалось впечатление, что Кьямерре уже обо всём догадался. Стоило ускориться.

Девушка начала было вставать, чтобы взять бокалы, как грубая рука не позволила ей этого. Она даже немного опешила, неуверенно поднимая взгляд с ладони на плече вверх, к лицу хозяина. Его улыбка казалась ещё шире, суженные глаза недобро сверкнули.  
\- Я сам, с Вашего позволения. Кавалер всегда должен обслужить даму. - мужчина, видимо, и сам не сразу осознал, как схватил спутницу, поспешно убирая руку и следуя к серванту. Тот самый сервант, который изменит всю жизнь воровки, если верить чертежам. Милана слегка откинула голову, наблюдая за хозяином: стоило знать, как он его открывает. Тот, словно почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, резко обернулся. Уже с бокалами в руках. И как он только успел? Подморгнув, старик подсел к девушке, как-то уж слишком широко расставив ноги, - точно доминантный самец на пенсии. Мила еле сдержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза - очень явно он пытался затащить её в постель... Или на диван, учитывая, что они находятся у него в кабинете.

Мауро принялся наполнять бокалы. При чём с какой-то особой щепетильностью, словно пытался показать своё великолепие даже в такой мелочи, как разлив напитков. Профессионалка быстро воспользовалась секундной паузой, выуживая из парика заранее припрятанный пакетик с быстродействующим ядом. Работодатели позаботились о каждой детали. Стоило девушке запрятать пакетик в перчатку, мужчина резко всучил ей в руку алкоголь.  
\- Угощайтесь, высший сорт. - Мауро бесстыже закинул свою правую руку на спинку дивана, расположив ладонь совсем рядом с непокрытым плечом Ланы, немного пробегаясь пальцами по нежной коже. Ага, значит и сам понял, чего она добивается - не придётся особо работать. Субъект в очередной раз уверяюще подмигнул, отпивая из своего бокала. _"А как же тост и чокнуться? Пить не умеет, позорище!"_ \- подумала раздражённо девушка, но повторила жест. Оставалось придумать, как незаметно подсыпать яд в его бокал. С такими темпами скорее Маурицио заподозрит неладное, чем она успеет выполнить, казалось бы, такую простую задачу. И стоило воровке почувствовать слабое поглаживание пальцев сзади шеи, как идея вспыхнула сама по себе. Мила отставила свой напиток обратно на стол, ухмыляясь, точь-в-точь хитрая лиса, развязала свою маску, отправляя ту куда-то за спину, и откинулась на диван, демонстрируя непокрытую шею. Кьямерре словно только этого и ждал. Убрав и свой бокал на место, он приблизился губами к её шее.  
\- Пусть это останется только между нами. - прошептав, заставляя немного напрячься, мужчина окончательно начал осыпать поцелуями нежную кожу. Лана изо всех сил старалась подавить рвотные позывы, закидывая руки на плечи временному кавалеру. Пришлось немного поднапрячься, ведь мужчина был не пушинка, но пакет был удачно вытащен из перчатки, а его содержимое высыпано в оба бокала. Девушка немного отстранила от своей обслюнявленной шеи запыхавшегося старика. Тот немного агрессивно взглянул на неё, но поумерил пыл, стоило Милане слегка удивленно приподнять бровь.  
\- Думаю, не стоит так спешить. Такое чудесное вино... Я просто обязана выпить ещё немного. Выпьем за Ваш потрясающий бал. - воровка в очередной раз потянулась к напитку, подавая Мауро его бокал. Оставалось только подождать, пока он выпьет, и можно спокойно приступать к самой приятной части: забрать своё вознаграждение. Мужчина пить не спешил, и спутница, отсалютовав, преподнесла алкоголь к губам, не выпивая, только подавая пример. Кьямерре немного замешкался, крутя в руках свой фужер и разглядывая содержимое. Рубан малость напряглась: _"Неужели заметил? О Боже, пей давай, старик!"_ , но тот, словно услышав её мысли, принялся опустошать хрустальное изделие. Как зачарованная, Мила смотрела на движение кадыка мужчины: раз, два... И тут хозяин, как на зло, отставил бокал обратно на стол. У неё чуть челюсть не отпала от разочарования, ведь всё так хорошо начиналось. _"Этого не хватит, даже чтоб убить собаку... Заметка: сначала убедись, что сработано до конца, а потом радуйся!"_ Из раздумий девушку вывела рука на колене, плавно задирающая платье, попутно оглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра. Лана охнула от неожиданного порыва спутника и схватила блуждающую руку за запястье. Мауро на эту выходку снова отреагировал немного агрессивно, обращаясь к молодой особе на повышенных тонах:  
\- Может уже перейдём к более серьёзным действиям?  
\- Но мы же так мало выпили! Вы же знаете современных девушек: нам надо сначала расслабиться, подготовиться...  
Мужчина возмущённо вздохнул, ослабляя галстук, и прикрыл глаза, наверняка, пытаясь успокоиться. Милане стало немного не по себе, и, чтобы его немного утешить, она решила накрыть его ладонь своей. От такого жеста Кьямерре заметно опустил плечи, шумно выдыхая и резко открывая глаза.  
\- Я не хочу на Вас давить, миссис Вернер, но Вы поймите, как сложно мужчине устоять перед такой кр...

Дверь резко распахнулась, впуская запыхавшегося охранника - очередного амбала вроде тех, что караулили коридор. Мауро резко вскочил с дивана, поправляя на ходу галстук и приводя в порядок причёску. Нервозность, которую девушка еле нашла как подавить, вспыхнула в нём с ещё большей силой. Но, как полагается опытному человеку, его голос остался ровным, лишь со слегка шипящей ноткой.  
\- Молись, чтобы это было что-то серьёзное, иначе будешь подрабатывать кормом для рыб.  
\- Там... там в саду... кто-то... мы даже не успели увидеть... поджёг сад! - сбивчиво пролепетал служащий, указывая на балкон за спиной начальника. По иронии, в комнате вдруг запахло гарью, а у воровки быстро забилось сердце: она же ещё не успела разобраться с целью! О Боже, если он сейчас...  
\- Так и какого хрена ты здесь, а не там, спасаешь моих гостей и разбираешься с этой проблемой? Взял Луи, Ролло и кого ты там найдёшь, и чтобы я вас здесь не видел, пока не потушите! Питер, ты на месте, охраняй дверь!  
Девушка облегчённо вздохнула. Значит, он остаётся с ней. _"Счастливый день! Dyakuyu!"_  
Охранник удивлённо глянул в сторону гостьи, явно не понимая такого безразличия со стороны руководителя, но кивнул, поспешно выбегая из кабинета и прикрывая за собой дверь. Кьямерре повернулся к спутнице, направляя взгляд в сторону балкона, и приложил пальцы к подбородку, слегка потирая его. Мила лишь тихо сидела, осматривая напряжённое лицо Маурицио. Лишь бы не надумал уйти... Тот постоял так ещё с минуту, а потом без стеснения перевёл взгляд на бюст воровки.  
\- Сейчас нам никто не помешает, я уверен. Предлагаю перейти к самому интересному, - сказал он, ставя руки на спинку дивана по обе стороны от головы леди. Лана прищурилась, хитро улыбаясь. Одной рукой она схватила галстук мужчины, накручивая на пальцы, будто играя, вторую же поднесла к своим волосам, попутно вытаскивая надёжно запрятанный складной ножик.  
\- Я так не думаю. Лучше бы ты пил, Мауро. Requiescat in pace, bastardo! - девушка резко полоснула ножом по горлу старика, заодно запихивая тому в открывшийся рот его же галстук. Кровь брызнула фонтаном, попадая даже в лицо. На душе было невыносимо мерзко от самой себя. Милана не любила убивать, но семья всегда идёт на первом месте. Воровка не стала дожидаться, пока мужчина окончательно истечёт кровью, а принялась обрезать платье, надеясь сократить его длину - всё-таки уходить надо с комфортом. Успешно обрезав подол до колен, она вытерла лицо, руки, а затем и нож лишним куском ткани и запрятала уже чистый инструмент обратно в парик. Сорвав крестик с шеи Мауро, который, если работодатели не ошиблись, и служил ключом, девушка мигом ринулась к серванту. Открыть дубовое сооружение было проще простого - всего-лишь вставить изделие в скважину и повернуть. Основную проблему составляло то, где именно лежат деньги. Сервант, как сервант: аккуратные полочки без единой пылинки, хрустальная посуда и красивая резьба на стенках внутри. Мила смутно помнила, где спрятана наличка, и принялась, в силу своей педантичности, осторожно отставлять посуду, может какая полка и есть открывающим механизмом. Воровка и так потратила уже уйму времени, и в любой момент охрана могла зайти проверить своего обожаемого босса. Благо, метод «дави на всё» помог и задняя стенка разъехалась в стороны, предъявляя небольшой металлический засов. Поблагодарив про себя всех богов и высшие силы, девушка аккуратно опустила засов, улыбаясь словно ребёнок получивший вкуснейшую конфету. _"Tvoyu mat'!"_ \- вздохнула она, нахмурившись. Верхняя губа начала немного подрагивать от злости и разочарования: в сейфе оказались не желанные хрустящие купюры и звенящие монетки, а какие-то скомканные бумаги. Неверяще, Лана уставилась на содержимое тайника, мысленно проклиная свою доверчивость. И как она могла поверить этой шайке, что её не используют, а действительно примут как свою и отпустят с миром после этого задания? И что самое страшное - она стала убийцей ради каких-то клочков убитого дерева. Рубан пустила скупую слезу от несправедливости, но строго решила не уходить с пустыми руками - если нечто лежит в сейфе, то это явно что-то важное: схватила, рассматривая, потёртые клочки и, не разобрав о чём они, упрямо засунула себе в бюст.

_**Really Slow Motion – Gender** _

За спиной послышался шорох, но не успела Милана обернуться, как почувствовала на затылке весьма мощное давление дула пистолета.  
\- Даже не думай двигаться, иначе присоединишься к этому мужчине, - прозвучал ровный женский голос. Это даже немного обрадовало: с женщиной разделаться будет намного легче, чем с одним из охраны. - А теперь положи, что взяла...  
Мила резко обернулась, игнорируя девушку, с надеждой выбить пистолет, но не всё так просто, как казалось. Её рука была резко перехвачена незнакомкой. По крайней мере, воровке удалось отвести пистолет от себя к потолку. Мешкать нельзя было: пнув конкурентку коленкой, Лана собралась было бежать, но другая, точно железная, и не думала уступать. Незнакомка отступила, сдавленно прошипев, и молодая особа решила этим воспользоваться, подсечкой сбивая вторую. Быстро прижав её к полу, Мила замахнулась, но не успела ударить, как получила весьма ощутимый удар прикладом пистолета по скуле. Не оставаясь в долгу, воровка схватила оппонентку за руки, выбивая оружие куда подальше, попутно ударяя локтем по рёбрам. Соперница резко обвила её талию ногами, меняя их положение. Милана двинула девушке в нос, та в ответ принялась её душить. Тут и пригодились годы тренировок: воровка резко вздёрнула ноги вверх, опрокидывая противницу. Обе, запыхавшиеся, вскочили на ноги, осматривая увечья, что успели нанести. И стоило им только вновь сойтись в драке, хватая друг друга за волосы, попутно срывая парик с Ланы, как послышался топот шагов за дверью. Двое переглянулись и, пиная друг друга локтями, ринулись к окну, с которого свисала верёвка - незнакомка явно была тут неспроста. Оказавшись у окна первой, Мила, скинув неудобные каблуки, быстро вылезла через него наружу, вцепившись за верёвку.  
\- Ты играешь против правил! - послышалось над головой, и, буквально задевая пальцы, неожиданно замаячили ноги соперницы, но было уже всё равно. Оставалось только покинуть территорию виллы и последовать разобраться, что за свинью подсунули участнице подполья. - Илья, хватай её!  
Девушка не успела ступить на землю, как была стиснута огромными ручищами в подобии медвежьих объятий. Усиленно пиная «гору» ногами и изо всех сил вырываясь, она и не заметила, как ко рту поднесли тряпку с отлично знакомым содержимым. _"Ну я же победитель по жизни! Мамочка, я люблю тебя!"_ \- пронеслась последняя мысль, и Рубан полностью погрузилась в объятья сна.

***  
Сон медленно отступал. Скула саднила, голова словно весила целую тонну. Всё тело ныло от неудобной позы: на стуле оказалось не так уж удобно спать. Стоп! На стуле? Девушка резко открыла глаза, щурясь из-за яркого света лампы. Ах да... Её же схватили и обезвредили. Вот только кто? Всё, что помнила Милана - только грубые объятия, точнее, грубое сдавливание вокруг грудной клетки. Будто в подтверждение, неприятно заныли рёбра. Подняв голову, Мила принялась хаотично осматривать помещение. Тёмная комнатушка, освящаемая только небольшой настольной лампой, стол и ещё один стул. _"Отлично, неужели полиция?"_ \- на глаза невольно навернулись слёзы - _"O ni! Ni! Я слишком мало прожила, чтобы так просто закончить жизнь за решёткой! Действуй, ты же профи!"_  
\- Net. - не успела девушка приподняться со стула, как на плечо легла тяжёлая рука, возвращая её на место. _"Нет?"_ Неужели её успели переправить обратно в СССР? Такой расклад совсем не устраивал воровку. Не хватало ещё, чтобы в Сибирь запроторили. Лана глянула через плечо на её, вероятно, следователя. Им оказался очень высокий блондин, весьма приятной наружности и, несмотря на плохое освещение, удавшийся лицом. Строение тела скрывала мешковатая одежда типично советского стиля, но не сложно было догадаться, что этот мужчина легко может её покалечить мизинцем. И этот холодный пронзительный взгляд, который буквально сверлил дыру в голове девушки, не на шутку заставил испугаться. Как отбиваться от такого медведя?  
\- Ya nichego ne znayu, otpustite menya, pozhaluysta!  
Рука на плече слегка дрогнула, и во взгляде незнакомца ненадолго проскользнуло, или Милане просто-напросто от волнения это показалось, удивление. Может сумеет выкрутиться? Стоило рискнуть.  
\- Proshu, tovarishch...  
\- Molchi! - молодая особа немедленно прикусила язык, почувствовав нервное постукивание пальцев по плечу. Резко повернулась обратно, осматривая незамысловатую дверь перед собой, не особо желая раздражать и без того, вероятно, уже злого "охранника". Ага, так просто её не отпустят. Видимо, придётся надеяться на невероятное везение, которым Мила, конечно же, не обладала. Комната погрузилась в невыносимую тишину, в коей единым признаком жизни были лишь тихое дыхание мужчины и, сбитое от нервов, девушки, а также медленно тикающие настенные часы. Так они просидели минут пять, и Милане взбрело в голову в очередной раз завести разговор - не сидеть же всё время, тупо пялясь в одну точку.  
\- A, mozhet, vy mne hotya by skazhete, gde ya nakhozhus'? I, voobshche, gde moy advokat? - плечо словно сжали в тиски, и с другой стороны послышался хруст дерева, а за ним - звук осыпания щепок на пол: он только что раздавил деревянную спинку, словно это было и не дерево вовсе! _"Ладно, лучше помолчу, так уж и быть."_ Лана уткнулась взглядом на свои скрещенные пальцы. Костяшки всё ещё ныли от внезапной схватки, но гордость за то, что она успела как следует надавать противнице затмевала всю боль.  
Спустя минут двадцать за дверью послышались голоса: человека три, не меньше. Побег точно отменяется. Дверь резко распахнулась, впуская двух мужчин и, неприятности будто только и преследовали воровку, её недавнюю оппонентку. Невысокая, немного ниже её, хрупкая девушка. Каштановые волосы, собранные в неброский пучок, весьма миловидное лицо. Весь образ дополнял аккуратно налепленный пластырь на носу. Милана чуть со смеху не прыснула: хоть что-то у неё получилось! Но рука блондина, всё ещё покоящаяся на плече, не позволила так беззаботно порадоваться. Первый мужчина был не особо приметный: обычный седовласый гражданин лет пятидесяти. Одет в официальный костюм, на носу очки, и лицо совсем не советское, слишком добрые глаза. Второй же, словно сошёл с обложки глянцевого журнала: смазливое, но в то же время, что странно, мужественное лицо, прилизанные волосы и, прямо как у Супермена из комиксов, что девушке удалось повидать, подбородок с ямочкой. В общем, компания ещё та. Незнакомка смерила Лану изучающим взглядом, усмехаясь.  
\- Простите, не хотели Вас пугать, но сами понимаете, какое сейчас время. - неожиданно начал самый старший, скорее всего, ещё и самый главный из компании. На английском! Можно было хоть выдохнуть с облегчением, что она всё же не в СССР. - Мне сообщили, что Вы взяли то, что должно принадлежать нам. Попрошу вернуть. - мужчина спокойно улыбался, присаживаясь напротив Милы. Рассудив, что пользы ей эти бесполезные клочки всё равно не принесут, она выудила припрятанное из бюста, передавая его в руки говорившему. И всё это под насмешливый взгляд «прилизанного». Почему-то сразу захотелось дать ему в лицо...  
\- Эммм... Могу ли я быть свободна? Я больше ничего не брала, честное слово! - воровка нервно сглотнула, обводя мечущимся взглядом то девушку, то мужчину и наоборот.  
Главный цокнул языком, откладывая бумаги в сторону, и, поставив локти на стол, сцепил пальцы в замок. В голове ненавязчиво пролетел отрывок из недавно прочитанной книги жестов: сейчас будет что-то требовать.  
\- Ну что же... предлагаю начать со знакомства! Александр Уэверли! Вы? Только попрошу без псевдонимов и выдуманных имен. Мы-то, рано или поздно, узнаем, правда это или ложь, но в Ваших же интересах нам помочь. - Милана на миг опешила. Зачем полиции представляться? Или это у них такая фишка, знакомиться с заключёнными? Она было подумала проигнорировать вопрос, но по плечу снова прошлись пальцы, напоминая о медведе за спиной, которому перечить ей не особо хотелось. Вздохнув, расслабляя напряжённые плечи, девушка выпалила:  
\- Милана.  
\- Фамилию, попрошу, тоже. Я должен сам всю информацию с Вас вытягивать, что ли? Не думаю, что мои методы Вам понравятся.  
Приказной тон и угроза немного разозлили, и девушка нехотя выпалила:  
\- Рубан. Милана Рубан.  
\- Милана... Необычное имя. Расслабьтесь, пожалуйста. Мы не полиция, если это именно то, что Вас беспокоит. – на душе стало немного спокойней. Но, если не полиция, то кто же все эти люди? - Ну что же, Милана, и как такая хрупкая и симпатичная девушка решилась на такой шаг как убийство?  
Воровка удивлённо приподняла бровь от такого нахальства: если он не из полиции, то как смеет задавать такие личные вопросы?  
– Так я Вам и рассказала. Ваша, хмм, балерина напала на меня без особой на то причины. И мало того, вместо своего комфортного дома я почему-то сейчас вижу эту задрипанную комнатушку и Ваше лицо. Соизволите объяснить?  
На этот раз откликнулась «балерина»:  
\- Ты здесь, в первую очередь, потому что убила того мужчину. Не прикидывайся обиженной овечкой. Все должны отвечать за свои ошибки.  
\- Габи... - устало вздохнул Александр, - я понимаю, у вас был конфликт и Вы хотите разобраться, но оставьте эти переговоры на меня. Итак, мисс Рубан, почему Вы убили Маурицио Кьямерре? Повторюсь, в Ваших же интересах нам помогать.  
Девушка опустила глаза. Это был не первый раз, когда она убивала, и с каждым новым ей становилось всё противней и противней от своих действий. У неё просто не было выбора... А сейчас она ещё и убила за обычные клочки бумаги. Умер ни за что... Послышался скучающий вздох со стороны смазливого, что вывело ещё больше. Она тут страдает, а он ведёт себя словно подонок.  
Медленно, продолжая смотреть в пол, Милана молвила:  
\- Ради денег. Мне обещали очень много денег. У меня не было выбора. Семья превыше всего. Он умер напрасно...  
\- А кто его заказал? Для чего Вам понадобились его документы?  
\- Организация, на которую я рабо...тала. Всё просто: я только должна была его убить. Мне обещали наличку из сейфа. И, как оказалось, меня кинули. Там были только эти бумаги, и я решила: не уходить же с пустыми руками.  
Уэверли буквально сверлил её взглядом, ловя каждое слово. Озадаченно поправив очки, мужчина выпрямился, расслабляясь. Ухмылка вновь засияла на его лице.  
\- Похоже, у Вас и сейчас не будет выбора. У меня как раз есть отличное предложение.  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! Ну уж нет! Никаких сделок! Я вам всё отдала, всё рассказала. - Милана опять попыталась уйти. Медведь вновь напомнил, что никуда она уходить в ближайшее время не собирается. И почему она не родилась мужчиной? Сейчас бы показала этой банде, где их место, и спокойно поехала бы к своей любимой маме.  
\- Тут уже дело не в Вашем желании. У Вас есть выбор: согласиться или отправиться в тюрьму. Вы же понимаете, мы не можем просто так отпустить убийцу спокойно разгуливать по миру. А вдруг у Вас опять «просто не будет выбора» и опять кого-то напрасно убьёте? Это дело входит в привычку, знаете ли. – засранец, знает на что давить. - К тому же, я не думаю, что молодой особе стоит тратить свои годы, сидя в тюрьме.  
Вот тут-то и всполошился медведь, вставляя своё слово, с отчётливым русским акцентом:  
\- Так дела не ведутся. Она слишком болтлива и наглая. Для этого у нас уже есть Ковбой.  
Смазливый резко нахмурился:  
\- Эй!  
\- Где гарантия, что она не попытается убить Габи? - прозвучало "Эй!" уже со стороны упомянутой, но блондин продолжил: - Тем более, у неё нету навыков. Бесполезный агент.  
На этот раз пришло время Миланы возмущаться:  
\- Вообще-то, я профессиональная воровка! Ой! - девушка резко прикрыла рот руками. Этого им точно знать было незачем. Теперь у них появился ещё один «рычаг давления» на неё. Смазливый даже состроил удивлённую мину. Впечатлён или не верит?  
\- У неё неплохие навыки рукопашного боя. - тихо добавила Габи, потирая обработанную переносицу. - И раз ей удалось попасть на приём да ещё и убить главного... может, не так уж она и бесполезна.  
\- Мне всё равно, только решайте быстрее: эти жгучие итальянки сами себя не обслужат. - впервые подал голос смазливый, получая в свою сторону синхронный закат глаз. От Милы включительно. _"Кобель"_. В очередной раз захотелось стереть с его лица эту ехидную ухмылку. Все четверо выжидающе глянули в сторону воровки.  
\- Думайте быстрее, мисс Рубан, у нас не так много времени. – Уэверли хитро улыбался, явно чувствуя, что уже победил.  
Милана принялась обдумывать всю свою жизнь. Чем лучше эта банда от прошлой? И так вся жизнь загублена.  
\- Чтобы развеять Ваши сомнения, скажу, что у нас вполне законная организация. Разведка, можно сказать. Мы очистим Вашу карму: никто даже не вспомнит о такой мелкой оплошности, как убийство Кьямеррр-ре. – англичанин, судя по акценту, намерено протянул фамилию жертвы. - Ах да, я думаю, Вас заинтересует весьма неплохой заработок – всё это вполне легально. Каков будет Ваш ответ?  
_"Законные деньги... это что-то новенькое"_ \- пронеслось в голове у девушки. Её главная слабость, помимо ужасного чувства юмора. Она в очередной раз окинула взглядом всю шайку, которой, видимо, предстоит быть её коллегами. Балерина, гопник-медведь и смазливый кобель. Впечатляющая компания! И во главе всего - сомнительный шеф: с виду спокойный, но умеет давить на самое больное.  
\- Ladno. - на выдохе, проклиная саму себя, в первую очередь за то, что ступила на кривую дорожку, а потом и за то, что так легко попалась и поддалась давлению, не без усилий согласилась Лана. - Но в таком случае, я бы, на вашем месте, не списывала со счетов "Kolos".


	2. Chapter 2

_Бирмингем. 12 мая 1965 год._

Сон понемногу отступал. За окном моросил дождь. Милана уже успела привыкнуть к вечно мрачному и мокрому городу. Голова трещала словно по ней хорошо приложили арматурой, и не раз. Девушка укрылась с головой, жалостливо застонав. Не стоило им столько пить. А во всём виноват кобель... Точнее уже не кобель, а "соблазнитель" Соло. Негодяй всё подливал и подливал, ссылаясь на то, что "когда ещё мы будем иметь такую возможность расслабиться?". Агент, воровкой её уже нельзя было называть, вновь прикрыла глаза, надеясь повторно заснуть. И, действительно, почему бы лишний часик не поспать? Она заслужила: и так работа кипела с тех пор, как Рубан присоединилась к А.Н.К.Л. Спокойные часы отдыха можно было буквально пересчитать по пальцам. Даже погода располагала: кому захочется покидать уютную постель ради пасмурного неба и невыносимой влаги? Девушка посильнее закуталась в одеяло. Боль в голове отступала, и стоило Лане почувствовать, что тело расслабляется, словно дрейфует на облаках, как послышалось открывание, нет, скорее, выбивание двери.  
\- Ещё пять минут! Proshu, tovarishch Kuryakin! - тихо пролепетала девушка из-под своего кокона, в надежде, что суровый русский медведь сжалиться над ней. После очередной попойки девушка пришла к выводу, что похмелье Курякину, как баба для Наполеона - справится с ним блондину было проще простого. И этот его взгляд, который так напугал её в начале их первого знакомства, ощущался даже сквозь плотную ткань. Илья, несмотря на грубоватую манеру поведения, оказался весьма заботливым человеком. Конечно, в довольно специфической для него форме. Впрочем, в одном Мила была уверена точно: мужчине можно полностью доверять. Ещё одним фактором их сближения стала совместная родина - СССР, но это же и становилось объектом их вечных споров, например, что же лучше: водка или горилка.

Судя по топоту ног, Курякин направился в ванную. Заструилась вода. Он её планирует обливать или что? Девушка даже не шелохнулась, желая узнать, что же на этот раз задумал русский. Резко заболели ребра, и на миг она почувствовала, что задыхается: Илья сгреб её в охапку с одеялом и потащил в ванную. Ох, как она привыкла к этим их "объятиям". Товарищ словно и не знал другого способа транспортировки хрупких девушек. Лана вскрикнула от холодной воды, просочившейся сквозь одеяло. Едва выпутавшись и выскользнув из грубого захвата, девушка возмущённо уставилась на коллегу. Изумилась, поскольку мужчина и сам стоял под потоком холодной воды, прямо так, в одежде. Видимо, его мало что волнует в этом мире. _"Кроме Габи"_ \- ухмыльнулась своим мыслям агент и потянулась выключить воду.  
\- Уговорил. Можешь идти, Илья, спасибо.  
Мужчина коротко кивнул, покидая комнату. Мила глянула ему вслед, заодно прикидывая ущерб, причинённый двери. Они уже столько знакомы, а русский всё продолжал удивлять. Прикрыв дверь в ванную, девушка направилась к зеркалу. Отражение будто намекало, что в люди выходить пока что рано: растрёпанные волосы, размазанная тушь и синяк на подбородке, как результат близкого знакомства с дверью прошлой ночью. Ну кто же знал, что она открывается на себя? И, конечно же, шрам на скуле со времён первой встречи с Габи. Хороший был год. Зевнув, Милана вытащила из аптечки пару таблеток аспирина. День не складывался уже с самого утра.

Стоило слегка приоткрыть еле держащуюся на петлях после Ильи дверь, как в нос ударил приятный аромат жареного мяса. Значит, готовит Наполеон, что не могло не обрадовать. Несмотря на внешнюю напыщенность и имидж альфонса, напарник профессионально орудовал у плиты. Девушка прошла в зал, где находились гостиная и кухня одновременно. Вообще, обстановка квартиры была необычной. Помимо упомянутых комнат, были ещё две: для "мальчиков" и "девочек", а в них - по ванной комнате. Такие апартаменты ещё нужно поискать...

Как и ожидалось, Соло стоял у плиты, Илья, уже переодетый (и как он только успевает?), с нахмуренным лицом внимательно изучал газету. Габи устало заглядывала в чашку свежезаваренного кофе. На её лице, как баннер, горели слова "убейте меня". Не одна Мила страдала после их весёлой ночки. Усмехнувшись, девушка присоединилась к компании за столом. Само собой, она не смогла устоять от шанса подколоть американца:  
\- Официант, мне средней прожарки, пожалуйста, и побыстрее!  
\- Видимо, у тебя юмор только от похмелья появляется. - Теллер, предательница, тихо хихикнула. Агент немного опешила, обдумывая ответ. Подлец был хорош, стоило отметить. _"Хочешь драки? Nu davay!"_  
\- Что-то я в последнее время не вижу голых девушек... Идеальный Наполеон Соло оказался не таким уж и чудесным? - Милана прекрасно знала о том, что парням приходилось делить комнату и Наполеон, в первую очередь из-за Ильи, не мог продолжать водить к себе новых пассий. Это и к лучшему: они с Габи уже устали каждый раз искать затычки для ушей.  
\- Да, очень сложная ситуация. Вон, даже с тобой заигрывать приходиться. - Соло насмешливо подмигнул, подавая на стол аппетитную баранину с жареной картошкой. Габи резко ухватила вилку, успев урвать самый большой и вкусный кусок. Лана удручённо вздохнула: вечно ей достаётся лучшая часть. Впрочем, Ковбой постарался на славу! Даже Илья, смакуя мясо с лицом, словно ему подали ботинок, повёл бровей, что было чуть ли не сродни похвалы. Компания, что странно, продолжила завтрак в тишине, лишь иногда стукаясь вилками в процессе выхватывания картошки.

\- Если тебе нечем заняться, можешь помыть посуду, - ковыряя вилкой в остатках ванильного торта, немка щёлкнула Милу, которая уже минут десять сидела и просто смотрела в окно, по лбу. Девушка удивлённо охнула, тряхнув головой, прогоняя нежелательные мысли. Бывали моменты, когда она начинала вспоминать свою прошлую жизнь, и в такие моменты до неё было весьма сложно достучаться. Благо, коллеги всегда были под боком и не давали забыться. За месяцы пребывания в их компании она успела к ним привыкнуть и даже считала семьёй... Почти. Да, ребята были очень неординарными личностями, что было довольно положительно.  
Агент глянула в сторону раковины, которая была забита до отвала ещё со вчерашнего вечера. Ну уж нет! Задача показалась ей слишком непосильной, и Лану срочно постелила очень важная мысль:  
\- Я в магазин за продуктами! - Мила мигом шмыгнула в комнату, надеясь, что напарники не поймут всю коварность её плана. Наспех собрав волосы в высокий хвост, взяв в тумбочке первые найденные деньги и накинув пальто, девушка поспешила удалиться из помещения, захватив ключи из полки возле двери. Покидая квартиру, Милана решила проигнорировать кинутое ей в след: "Но ведь холодильник и так забит!" Ничего, и без неё с уборкой разберутся.

***  
Невысокие здания, такие же серые, как тучи над головой, придавали городу слегка мистического шарма. Дождь едва моросил, но лужи были, словно мимо проезжала пожарная машина, попутно проливая всю воду. Выступающие пряди волос сразу же завились, даже дышать было немного тяжелее - девушка так и не привыкла к высокой влажности, такой типичной для города. Мимо пробегали мужчины: кто в забавных шляпках-пальто по последней моде, с кожаными сумками в руках, кто с чёрными зонтиками - все выглядели будто под копирку. Молодую особу немного передёрнуло от неожиданности: сбоку просигналила машина. Какая-то девушка в коротком платьице (и как ей не холодно?) чуть не стала причиной аварии. Совсем безрассудная. Рядом ярко мерцали вывески магазинов, зазывая обеспеченных граждан, к которым Лана, к сожалению, не относилась. Большую часть денег Рубан отсылала семье, оставляя себе бюджет, которого хватало на мелкие личные расходы. Всем необходимым А.Н.К.Л. обеспечивали. Но от старых привычек не так просто избавиться, и она иногда пыталась выпросить у Александра небольшую надбавку на разные побрякушки. И каждый раз обижалась, получая очередной отказ. Но как тут злиться, если жизнь девушки стала такой насыщенной и интересной, по большей части из-за присутствия напарников. 

Завидев небольшой магазинчик, агент поспешила перейти дорогу. Вывеска обещающе гласила "There will be everything". Ну раз обещают - стоит проверить. Внутри было сухо и тепло, что не могло не порадовать. Аккуратно выложенные овощи, фрукты, шоколадки... А взятых денег хватало лишь на упаковку жевательной резинки, за которой Милана и пришла. Рядом находился небольшой стенд с открытками, конвертами, магнитами и разными журналами. Поразмыслив, что ей некуда спешить, девушка схватила первый попавшийся. Судя по обложке - с дамой в замысловатой позе и вычурном платьице, прямо как у той с улицы - это был журнал моды или что-то в этом роде. Пожав плечами, Мила принялась перелистывать странички, мысленно прикидывая, смогла бы она работать моделью или нет.  
\- Мисс, сначала купите, а потом разглядывайте! - донёсся за спиной сварливый женский голос, такой непривычный для англичан. _"Да я всего лишь одним глазком глянуть взяла."_ Мила обиженно нахмурила брови, возвращая журнал обратно на прилавок. Рядом прошмыгнули пару детишек, чуть не сбивая агента с ног. Буркнув себе под нос, почти что та самая сварливая бабка, о неподобающем воспитании, девушка осмотрелась вокруг, подмечая прилично набравшуюся очередь. Откуда вообще взялось столько людей? Сегодня точно не её день. Быстро схватив мятную жевательную резинку, Лана поспешила занять очередь, не желая узнавать, сколько ещё людей посетит магазин. Ожидание оказалось весьма скучным, учитывая, что очередь как раз остановилась на пожилой даме, которая нарочито медленно считала свои пенсы, поэтому не оставалось ничего как следить за машинами и прохожими по ту сторону витрины. Девушка так и стояла бы, изнывая от скуки, но неожиданно заметила быстро прошмыгнувшего мимо магазинчика мужчину с, возможно, знакомым лицом. Ну уж очень профиль напомнил вечно хмурого Петра - одного из её бывших компаньонов. Но что им делать в Англии, с другой-то стороны? Милана помотала головой из стороны в сторону: и не такое померещиться. Страх, что бывшие сотрудники решат поквитаться, всё ещё не отпускал агента и, бывало, заставлял просыпаться ночью от малейшего шуршания. Лана удручённо вздохнула: не стоило ей вообще связываться с криминалом. Возможно, сейчас бы вышла замуж и нарожала кучу детишек. И ведь, главное, жила бы в спокойствии. Но прошлое не исправить. Как раз подошла её очередь, так удачно вырывая из раздумий. 

***  
Милана медленно поднималась на третий этаж, где находилась их временная съёмная квартира, она же по совместительству и база. Поднималась аккуратно, стараясь не оступиться: ей уже хватило тех пять раз, что она спотыкалась и даже умудрялась разбить себе бровь. Рядом прошмыгнула молодая блондинка, попутно здороваясь - их "везучая" соседка. Мила не раз удивлялась терпимости девушки, которая за все 3 месяца их совместного проживания здесь ни разу не вызвала полицию. Илья успокаивал свой гнев методом "круши-ломай"(причиной чего часто становился никто иной как Наполеон), абсолютно игнорируя строгий приказ "оставаться как можно более незаметными". Или её молчание просто-напросто "выбивал" Наполеон. Агент остановилась напротив двери, прислушиваясь. Странно, но не было слышно ни звука, хотя обычно гомон коллег доносился стоило только зайти в подъезд. Мысленно подготовив себя к худшему, заодно выудив припрятанный складной ножик, с которым она почти не расставалась ("А вдруг маньяк, а я без оружия"), Лана хотела было зайти, ведь обычно никто на ключ на запирался, но дверь оказалась всё же закрытой, что насторожило ещё больше. Отперев и приоткрыв её, девушка осмотрела гостиную-кухню: на вид всё спокойно, ни души; посуда, что странно, вымыта, и даже любимый друг Милы, о который она по ночам ударялась мизинцем - маленький кофейный столик - всё стояло на месте. Кроме любимых шахмат Ильи, которые, вместо привычно выделенной для них тумбочки, находились на полу. Тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, молодая особа начала прокрадываться в сторону их с Габи комнаты, стараясь не ступить ни на одну из фигурок. Замерла, прислушиваясь: может соседка в ванной, и она зря волнуется? И вообще, разве напарники не могут решить посидеть в тишине? Или это она создаёт лишнюю суматоху? А может...  
\- Я, конечно, всегда знал, что ты слабая, но чтобы быть не в состоянии открыть дверь... - прозвучало над ухом. Девушка вскрикнула, инстинктивно оборачиваясь, и чуть не ранила ножом удачно успевшего увернуться Соло. - Понял-понял, играть в маньяка и жертву не будем.  
\- Ещё раз так сделаешь - точно испорчу твою пижонскую рожу, khrenov yanki! - девушка поправила выпавшие из незамысловатой причёски пряди и поспешила запрятать нож. Пустые угрозы ему, конечно же, были как собаке овощи, но и выглядеть размазнёй не хотелось. Мила обратила внимание на вид мужчины: домашний синий халат и пижамные штаны, волосы всё ещё влажные - явно только вышел из ванной. И с чего это он решил прихорашиваться посреди дня, вроде, никуда не собирался?.. Она и не заметила, как тот отошёл к старенькому проигрывателю - бонусу от хозяйки квартиры - и поставил одну из пластинок. Зазвучала знакомая мелодия... Фрэнк Синатра – Anything Goes? Не успела Лана моргнуть, как была прижата к торсу мужчины: одна рука на талии, вторая сильной хваткой держала ладонь партнёрши.  
\- Потанцуем, моя стервозная леди!  
Соло уверенно закружил её в танце, плавно двигаясь под музыку. Мила, не успев как следует осознать сложившуюся ситуацию, просто доверилась партнёру. Вот только, к чему такой неожиданный порыв она так и не поняла. Впрочем, Наполеон был человеком непредсказуемым и такой поступок весьма соответствовал его имиджу ловеласа.  
\- Что же ты делаешь, Соло?  
\- Мы танцуем. Вы все такие тугодумы за железным занавесом или ты особый случай?  
Мужчина покружил, прижал, быстро передвигаясь. Девушка еле успевала мысленно считать шаги и переставлять ноги. Она-то танцами особо не увлекалась и, мягко говоря, танцевала как бревно. Лишь когда это было крайне необходимо для миссии, могла немного постараться. Партнёр же знал толк в танцах. Этот человек хорош во всём, что бы он не делал. Соло резко поднял Милану за талию, кружа и заставляя покрепче вцепиться пальцами за плечи: кто знает, вдруг это у него шутка такая, и сейчас он её просто бросит на пол. Ахнуть не успела, как американец резко опустил её наземь, наклонив. Лицо мужчины было слишком близко, и агент было подумала, что тот её сейчас... а нет, он резко вздернул партнёршу обратно, продолжая кружить в танце.  
\- Я всё равно, ух... не понимаю, к чему это.  
Наполеон вновь приблизился слишком близко, что губы двоих оказались буквально в сантиметре друг от друга.  
\- А ты как думаешь? - сладко прошептал проклятый донжуан, вновь прокручивая партнёршу. - Спроси у Большевика!  
 _"У Большевика... Подождите, что?"_ Соло резко отпустил её, и девушка налетела на неудачно вышедшего из комнаты Курякина. Тот, вопросительно глядя на руки девушки, что покоились на его груди в качестве опоры, даже немного удивился (или показалось?) неожиданному столкновению, слегка приподняв бровь. Лана поспешила отойти, оборачиваясь, чтобы точно врезать американцу, но тот словно испарился. _"Волшебник, tvoyu mat'! Пусть ждёт расправы!"_  
\- И что это было? - пробасил Илья. Нахмурился, завидев свои шахматы на полу, подошёл и мигом принялся собирать фигурки обратно в коробку - трясущимися руками, как удалось заметить. _"Дело плохо."_ Девушка состроила невинное лицо, неуверенно хватаясь руками за неснятое пальто.  
\- Я только пришла, spravdi! И сама удивилась, почему они на полу. Думаю, может Габи в очередной раз решила испытать твоё терпение, - осматриваясь в поисках упомянутой, начала оправдываться Мила, поднимая ферзя и коня и суя их русскому, - или это такой флирт.  
На последнем слове мужчина неожиданно обернулся, сверля взглядом напарницу, что так и кричал: "Что за бред ты несёшь, колхозница?", заставляя девушку сжаться, как провинившийся маленький ребёнок, который украл печенье из банки на шкафу, и принял фигурки.  
\- Эммм... А почему вы все прятались?  
\- Никто не прятался. Тебе нужно поменьше поддаваться влиянию Ковбоя и бросать столько пить.  
От его слов Лана слегка пришла в шок. Если уже Илья говорит, что хватит, значит она, скорее всего, стала алкоголичкой. Или юмор у него такой? Но, видимо, упоминание о Габи его немного успокоило: по крайней мере, руки перестали трястись, и он вновь принялся собирать шахматы.  
\- А где Габи, почему квартира была заперта и стояла гробовая тишина? Я же привыкла: как ни стану на пороге, сразу сковородки летают, бутылки бьются, по соседству Соло "развлекает" очередную...  
\- Idi sobiraysya, - прервал её бессмысленный поток Курякин, вставая с пола уже с собранной доской и направляясь к проигрывателю, чтобы выключить всё ещё играющую музыку, - выезжаем через тридцать минут. Хотя, тебе надо было на сборы дать часов пять.  
О, вот это уже явно было что-то вроде шутки, правда, по его безэмоциональному лицу в такие моменты было сложно что-либо понять. Пока до девушки дошёл смысл сказанного, русский уже успел ретироваться. Мила лишь пожала плечами, ведь в этом он был прав: она действительно долго собирается, но потому что считает нужным перестраховаться лишний раз, что всё взяла, чем потом действовать методом импровизации. Милана скинула пальто на диван и направилась в комнату.

Габи только вышла из ванной, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Несмотря на водные процедуры, девушка всё равно выглядела побитой и уставшей. Мила приветственно помахала подруге, сочувствующе улыбаясь. Немке обычно давали работы больше, чем остальным, как самому проверенному агенту. Не удивительно, ведь Теллер работала на разведку ещё, как ей рассказывали, до знакомства Ильи и Наполеона.  
\- Готовься к новому заданию, Комсомолка, а то опять пропадёшь куда-нибудь и прослушаешь все указания, - с ухмылкой произнесла Габи, присаживаясь за трюмо. - И возьми зонтик: мы едем в Лондон.  
Лана замерла у дверцы шкафа. Вот только этого не хватало... Ей уже удалось один раз побывать в городе "вечной депрессии". Обычная миссия: украсть деньги у одного богатенького лорда. Даже напарника более-менее умелого назначили. Опыта у неё самой тогда ещё было маловато, и в один момент они уже пробирались в подвал поместья, а в следующий бежали со всех ног от десятков двух вооруженных человек. Откуда их столько взялось? Юношеская легкомысленность чуть не обернулась летальным исходом. Всё же Мила предпочитала об этом инциденте более не вспоминать и всячески сторонилась очередных заказов в этот город.  
\- Я просто счастлива! Биг-Бен, Тауэр... Вместе балерина и комсомолка... Да, chudovo. - пролепетала бывшая воровка, доставая теплый вязаный свитер с симпатичным оленёнком - подарок от сестры. Габи оторвалась от нанесения подводки, вопросительно косясь в сторону подруги.  
\- У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?  
Мила обернулась к соседке, разглядывая вещь в руках. Она, конечно, доверяла Теллер свою жизнь, но делиться прошлым не спешила.  
\- У каждого должны быть свои секреты... А ещё, ты немного размазала стрелку справа. - Лана усмехнулась, наблюдая, как быстро Габи, в ужасе приоткрыв рот, словно началась полномасштабная война, сразу же отвернулась к зеркалу. Всплеснула руками, хаотично выдвигая все ящики в поисках ватки. Мила победно улыбнулась тому, как удачно удалось замять тему. Переодеваясь, мысленно подчеркнула и себе не забыть про макияж. И подготовиться к двухчасовой езде со своей любимой шайкой.

***  
Илья вёл машину очень бережно, будто она была сделана не из крепкого металла, а из стекла. То и дело включал дворники, стоило хоть одной капле удачно приземлиться на лобовое стекло. И максимальная скорость, которую им посчастливилось видеть - 80 км/ч. Соло, везунчик, заснул почти сразу, стоило ему сесть в машину. Мила, не желая ощутить на себе гнев КГБ-эшника, тихо вздыхала, в надежде мысленно повлиять на бережного водителя. Габи особо не церемонилась, то и дело протягивая руки к рулю или ноги к педалям, с просьбой: "Пенсионер, уступите профессионалам", что лишь больше злило Курякина. Благо, спустя примерно полчаса упрямый "пенсионер" сдался под напором бой-бабы Теллер, уступая ей почётное место водителя. Девушка не старалась действовать аккуратно, а сразу же хорошенько зажала педаль газа. Правда, Мила вмиг пожалела, что всячески поддерживала подругу в деле "смещения", ибо внезапно стало очень страшно за свою безопасность.

Милана и сама не заметила, как уснула, а проснулась, уже когда они проезжали улочки Лондона. Сладко потянувшись, девушка подметила, что за руль опять вернулся Курякин (и к чему такое перемещение?). Столица, какой она её помнила, всё так же и осталась местом смешивания архитектурных стилей, но лично для Милы она ассоциировалась с мрачной огромной средневековой деревней. Но они сюда приехали не для туризма, поэтому агент отвернулась от окна, переводя взгляд на спящего напарника. Его утренняя выходка всё не выходила из головы. С одной стороны, приятно удивил неожиданный танец, но с другой, всё же преобладала обида за то, как он её напугал и подставил с Ильёй. Оставалось только придумать, как отомстить наглому янки. _"Ему только дай разгуляться, потом не отстанет! И его губы..."_ \- Лана резко тряхнула головой, отгоняя последнюю мысль. Нечего ей с американцем, ещё и кобелём, какие-либо отношения, кроме дружеских, иметь. Хотя, она и сама не могла понять, нравиться ей мужчина или нет. Внешне, естественно, он был очень привлекателен: высокий, с натренированным сильным телом, и лицом, от которого все женщины мгновенно падали Соло в руки, стоило только мелькнуть. В общем, обаятельный до ужаса! Но вывести умел похлеще её бывшего босса с параноидальными замашками. _"Мыслю как девочка-пионерка... Или размазня!"_ \- Мила вновь попыталась перестать думать о напарнике, переключая внимание на дорогу. Впереди показалось здание штаб-отделения, в котором им предстояло встретиться с Уэверли. Внезапно в голову пришла удачная идея отмщения.  
\- Илья, притормозишь, пожалуйста, посильнее, а то никак не могу разбудить нашу спящую принцессу?! - Милана глянула в зеркало заднего вида, ожидая реакцию русского. Тот лишь угрюмо кивнул, выруливая авто на стоянку около офиса. Габи лишь закатила глаза на столь детское поведение подруги. Едва сдерживая улыбку, Мила вцепилась руками в спинку водительского сидения, приготовившись к желанной мести. Но у Курякина были свои планы, и вместо резкого торможения тот мягко припарковался у самого входа в здание. Разочарованная, агент слегка толкнула нерадивого водителя в плечо.  
\- Кто так подставляет, tovarishch? Я надеялась, что мы заодно!  
\- Nechego igrat'...  
\- Где твои манеры, псевдоледи? От тебя крику больше, чем от всех итальянцев вместе взятых, - промямлил проснувшийся Соло, вылезая из машины. Мила лишь фыркнула в ответ, поспешив за напарниками. _"Ну ничего. Месть - это блюдо, которое подают холодным."_

Компания проследовала в кабинет, где должен был находиться Александр, но оного там не обнаружилось. Напарники удивлённо переглянулись: чтобы шеф и опаздывал? Или в очередной раз готовил что-то умопомрачительное? На столе обнаружилось четыре паспорта и два чека на бронирование номеров в четырёхзвёздочном отеле. Мила протянула руку к бумажке со своей фотографией. Надпись чётко гласила "Анна Харпер". Пролистав поддельный паспорт дальше, девушка чуть его не выронила: на одной из страничек красовался чёткий штамп о замужестве с неким Джейсоном Харпером. Было не сложно догадаться, с кем ей придётся делить номер и работать в паре. Сильная рука обняла за плечи, пододвигая к чужому телу.  
\- Ох, Аннушка, жёнушка моя любимая, - наигранно вздыхая, произнёс Наполеон, крепче прижимая к себе девушку, - как весело мы проведём это время вместе в нашем временном "шалаше любви"! Ты же не против ночи втроём или, скажем, вчетвером?  
Мила лишь закатила глаза на, впрочем, вполне стандартное поведение американца. Убирая руку Соло, она повернулась к Илье и Габи, подавая им нужные документы. На миг показалось, что у Курякина слегка покраснели уши, что уже само по себе было непривычно, хотя его "скрытая" симпатия к Теллер была заметна всем уже давно. Даже Александру, которому не было дела до отношений подчинённых (кроме разборок между Ильёй и Наполеоном).  
\- Вижу, вы уже сами разобрались, куда вам надо ехать, мистер и миссис Калинецкие и Харпер, - громко оповестил о своём появлении руководитель, усаживаясь в кресло. - А сейчас пойдут детали. Слушайте внимательно, агенты! - Уэверли бросил на стол стопку фотографий с парочкой досье.  
Габи первая потянулась к верхнему из файлов, внимательно его изучая. Руководитель в это время достал из кармана небольшую фотографию, вручая её самому ответственному члену команды - Курякину. Тот покрутил снимок в руках, осматривая со всех сторон. На самом фотодокументе красовалась картина с убегающими людьми - вероятнее всего, на древнегреческую тематику.  
\- Покажите всем, Курякин. Это и будет ваше задание.  
\- Скорее задание для Миланы, - Габи протянула девушке досье, что брала изучить. Рубан удивлённо вскинула брови: что она имела ввиду? Ноги чуть подкосились, стоило только увидеть в личном деле фотографию никого иного, как Ивана, так же известного как "Дробаш" - один из личной охраны Алексея Маврицкого. Прославился своей любовью к раритетным винтовкам и дробовикам, удивляя ещё и своим высоким процентом точности выстрелов. В общем, прирождённый стрелок и один из самых вежливых людей, что агент когда-либо встречала. Но всё равно, не хватало ей свидеться со своей бывшей бандой. Ирония, что они вообще были замешаны в её новом задании, словно преследовали девушку, куда бы она не пошла.  
\- Ваша задача - найти картину, а точнее - её содержимое, - неожиданно нарушил тишину Александр. - Нам так и не удалось узнать, что конкретно в ней находиться, но всплыли сведения о чертежах подпольного склада оружия. Как вы уже поняли, "Kolos" явно в ней крайне заинтересован, так что будьте осторожны. Как стало известно, картина будет находиться в галерее на выставке для уважаемых людей. Мероприятие завтра. Адрес и время его проведения вы найдёте в отдельной папке. Не забудьте про дресс-код. Постарайтесь отыскать объект быстрее, чем наши "заграничные гости". Приятного заселения, молодожёны. - на последнем слове, вручив попутно оставшиеся документы, глава разведки намекнул на выход из кабинета.  
\- Ах да! Рубан, Соло, не дай Бог узнаю, что вы что-то украли! Курякин, руки держите при себе: не стоит Вам светиться в газетах! Теллер, Вы за главную!  
Агенты лишь тяжело вздохнули, покидая штаб.

***  
Быстро доехав до отеля, в который А.Н.К.Л. предстояло заселиться, ребята слегка разочаровались: снаружи он ничем не отличался от подобных ему мрачно-серых построек. Но внутри гостиница вполне оправдывала свои четыре звезды: мраморные лестницы, высокие, тщательно выбеленные потолки, вокруг всё так и сверкало желтым и бежевым - цветами уюта и комфорта - и мягкие-мягкие диваны, комфортнее всех современных матрасов, о которых щебечут по телевидению. И ко всему, изюминки отеля: блестящая чистота и очень вежливый персонал. Даже бегающий мимо уборщик, и тот улыбался до ямочек на щеках. Мила расслабилась, присев на один из диванов, желая остаться на этом месте на всю жизнь. Чтобы не было подозрений, молодожены Харпер учтиво ожидали в холле пока заселяться Калинецкие. Наполеон сидел рядом и листал журнал. Точнее, делал вид, что листал: на самом деле тщательно изучал каждую деталь фотографии с картиной. Удачно сложилось хобби и задание: украсть картину. Кто же сделает это лучше, чем вор международного класса? Рубан до него как из Финляндии в Антарктику. Но агента очень смутил объект миссии - произведение искусства показалось ей знакомым. Или так и вправду только показалось...  
Девушка за регистрационной стойкой, отпустив напарников, вежливо подозвала пару для проверки их документов. Процедура не заняла много времени, и Мила оглянуться не успела, как Соло уже уверенно прокручивал ключ в замке их общего номера. Галантно отступил от двери, открыв её полностью, и жестом предложил девушке войти. Уже в который раз за день славянка закатила глаза.

Гостиная была невероятно просторной, словно вместо двух комнат решили сделать одну. Как и в холле, в комнате преобладали светлые тона. Больше всего Лане понравились кремовые шторы, которые закрывали длинные, почти до пола, окна. Посреди комнаты находился дубовый стол с четырьмя стульями, широкий диван и два кресла. Наспех разувшись, девушка поспешила в самое святое для неё место - ванную комнату. Та выглядела ещё лучше гостиной: белые мраморные плиты на полу и светлый кафель. Сама ванна была вычищена до блеска и могла спокойно уместить в себе объёмного мужчину. На аккуратных полочках умывальника были выложены ванные принадлежности - подарки от отеля - маленькие скляночки шампуня, щётки, расчёски и прочие средства для ухода. Рядом, на крючке, висели большие меховые халаты с банными тапочками в карманах. Милана чуть не обомлела от счастья: не часто ей попадалось жить в таких, по её меркам, шикарнейших условиях. Но привыкшей к простоте советской девушке номер показался чересчур пафосным. Следующим пунктом обследования стала спальня. И тут у Милы чуть челюсть не выпала: двуспальная кровать!  
\- Chto za..? - на миг пропал дар речи. Она, конечно, была готова играть замужнюю даму, но не настолько же.  
\- Ты чего тут кричишь? - зайдя в комнату, удивлённо вскинул бровь Соло, но, завидев объект, удививший напарницу, тут же расплылся в слащавой улыбке. - О, Аннушка, посмотри, они для нас даже лебедей из полотенец скрутили! Прекрасно!  
Мужчину словно и не волновал факт, что им предоставили общую кровать. Он лишь скинул пиджак на ближайший стул и увалился на шёлковые простыни. Приподнявшись на локтях, Наполеон похлопал рукой рядом с собой.  
\- Присоединяйся, Комсомолка. Когда ещё тебя пустят в такое приличное место? - Соло лёг, раскинув руки в стороны и прикрыв глаза.  
\- Иди знакомиться с диваном. Уверена, вы станете лучшими друзьями на эти пару дней.  
\- Опять твои превосходные шуточки. - Соло поднялся с кровати, хватая свой пиджак и направляясь в сторону гостиной. Милана лишь скрестила руки на груди, проводив альфа-самца взглядом. На полу всё так же валялись небольшая сумка с одеждой и чемодан с важным реквизитом: жучки, рации, пара пистолетов... На задания любимую "тонну" одежды девушке, как на зло, брать запрещалось.

Наконец распаковав все вещи и запихнув в шкаф пустой чемодан, Мила достала незамысловатую пижаму с зайчиками - даже присутствие Соло не заставит её поменять свою любимую вещь гардероба - и проследовала в ванную, путь к которой лежал через гостиную. Наполеон, как ни странно, колдовал на небольшой кухне в своём ужасном фартуке "Kiss the chief". Впрочем, агент вынуждена была признать, что у мужчины весьма красивая задница.  
\- Смотри, как бы челюсть не отвалилась. - деловито принялся осыпать специями фаршированную курицу американец (И где он её взял? В чемодане вёз?). - Разберусь с готовкой и, может, даже разрешу потрогать.  
Насмешливый тон Соло возмутил покрасневшую девушку, заставив мигом скрыться в ванной.

Мила блаженно прикрыла глаза, по нос погрузившись в воду. Всё-таки 4 звезды подразумевали отличную подачу горячей воды, за которой она так скучала в их общей съёмной недорогой квартире, где перебои с водой были стандартным делом. Работники отеля позаботились и о наличии банных полотенец. Чёрные, как подметила девушка, наверное, чтобы легче было отстирывать. Лана выпрямила ногу на край ванны, немного расплескав на пол, но комфорт был сейчас для неё превыше всего. Немного напрягло наличие сверху на стене небольшого окошка вместо стандартной вентиляции. В силу своей скромности и непременной убеждённости, что за ней кто-то наблюдает, агент влила в ванну почти половину бутылки с пеной. Естественно, благодаря своему не особо серьёзному характеру, она принялась строить из пены разные фигурки и причёски на голове. Сквозь щели в двери просочился приятный аромат из кухни. Невольно заурчало в животе, но девушка не желала так рано покидать тёплую ванну. Спустя некоторое время в дверь настойчиво постучали. Точнее, постучал.  
\- Ты там ещё жива? Если нечаянно утонешь в ванной, мы будем долго и нудно смеяться с твоего "огромного" IQ. - тон Соло всё так же оставался насмешливым, что побудило Милу проигнорировать мужчину. - Или, может, ты забыла, как пользоваться мочалкой? Всё очень просто: берёшь её в руку...  
\- Чего придрался, мистер "Смазливое личико"? - Милана вновь закрыла глаза, откидывая голову на бортик. Меньше всего хотелось начинать спор с "мужем".  
\- Ты уже два часа сидишь. Подумал, мало ли, фен уронила или ещё чего. С твоей-то криворукостью... - неожиданно захотелось выйти, лишь бы врезать американцу. - Могу помочь, раз у самой помыться не получается...  
\- Иди Илье помоги, если он тебя не вырубит, не успеешь зайти к ним в номер!  
\- Ну как знаешь. Другого шанса может и не быть, вдруг я твоя последняя надежда. - возмущение просто било через край, и девушка в очередной раз закатила глаза. Напарник умел заткнуть её всего парой фраз. Судя по шагам, тот ретировался от двери, и Мила решила всё же покинуть лучшую ванну в её жизни.

_**Frank Sinatra – Strangers In The Night** _

На ходу вытирая волосы, Лана, уже в пижаме с зайчишками, проследовала сразу же к столу с финалом всех стараний Наполеона и чуть не опешила, когда заметила в номере ту самую администраторшу, что так мило им улыбалась. Неужели опять взялся за старое? Рука сама потянулась к пластиковой вазе на столике, дабы запустить ею в голову "коту в марте". Администратор поспешно удалилась из номера, и к её же счастью, ибо Мила уже приготовилась провожать неожиданную гостью своим советским методом - "пинком под зад".  
\- Ревнуешь? - саркастическая улыбка словно прочно закрепилась на лице коллеги. - Танцуй, нам принесли шампанское! Подарок для молодожёнов! - Соло, завидев нелепую пижаму на девушке, удручённо вздохнул: - Я, видимо, женился на пятилетней. Надеюсь, хоть не посадят за совращение несовершеннолетних. - не сумев воздержаться от комментария, мужчина направился за штопором, попутно выискивая бокалы.  
Мила лишь фыркнула: главное, что ей удобно, а чужое мнение абсолютно не волнует. Агент поспешила присесть за стол, бросая полотенце на диван.  
\- Полегче, мне там ещё спать.  
Резко чпокнула пробка. Американец разлил напиток по бокалам и подал один девушке, присаживаясь напротив. Милана приняла напиток, заодно пододвигая к себе тарелку с едой.  
\- Ты так часто вспоминаешь о нашем русском друге... Заинтересована, или в Совете мозги одни на всех?  
\- Ревнуешь? - передразнила брюнета та, отпивая шампанского. - Я считаю его самым компетентным человеком в А.Н.К.Л. и уважаю как бойца. Сдержанный, говорит по делу, чётко выполняет приказы, сильный. А ещё у него слишком красивое, как для матёрого бойца, лицо. - девушка хихикнула на удивлённо приподнятую бровь ЦРУ-шника.  
\- Твой идеальный русский поначалу не мог перестать подкидывать мне жучки. - Наполеон пригубил из своего бокала.  
\- Уверена, за прослушку твоих "шоу" его бы уже давно отправили в Сибирь. - Мила потянулась отсыпать себе ещё немного салата. - И вообще, я слышала от Габи, что это ты подбрасывал их ему!  
\- Поймала, виновен! - Соло наигранно поднял руки в жесте полной капитуляции. - Никогда не знаешь, кому можно доверять... Ах да, а ещё он сорвал багажник на нашей машине и чуть не убил меня в общественном туалете Берлина.  
Девушка засмеялась. Всё-таки, её напарники и правда очень незаурядные личности.  
\- Могу рассказать, как я его спас однажды...  
\- Валяй!  
\- Наматывал наш Большевик круги по воде, а я заводил машину...  
\- Слишком пижон, Соло, но готовишь обалденно! За этот редкий момент отдыха, Ковбой! И за А.Н.К.Л.! - прервав пламенную речь мужчины, агент усмехнулась: лишь бы Илья не узнал, что она использует придуманный им "позывной".  
\- Слишком много болтаешь, Рубан, но бюст зачёт. - Мила сдержала порыв дать пощёчину подмигнувшему коллеге, вместо этого чокаясь с ним бокалами.  
Оставшийся вечер прошёл в тишине, что было весьма удивительно. Поужинав, "молодые" решили долго не засиживаться и терять время впустую, а лечь пораньше - усталость одолевала всё больше, да и нужно было выспаться перед миссией, так как завтра предстоял трудный день.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sam Cooke – That's It, I Quit, I'm Movin' On** _

Первым делом, проснувшись, по привычке Мила приготовилась к очередным скидыванию с кровати/встряске/купанию, но ничего из этого не последовало. Минут 5 до неё доходило, что она же в номере с Соло! Девушка улыбнулась: упомянутый и сам не был фанатом ранних подъёмов, значит, она может подольше понежиться в большой и необычно удобной, особенно этим утром, как ей показалось, кровати. Впрочем, заснуть опять так и не удалось, а ворочаться из стороны в сторону ей наскучило сразу же. Привычку привили на "ура".  
\- Курякин... - тяжело вздохнула агент, выползая из кокона одеяла. Точно гусеница, плюхнулась спиной на пол, а ноги оставила на кровати. Милана потёрла глаза и ужаснулась, когда увидела время: 10 часов! При том, что приём начинался через два часа, да и сначала туда нужно было доехать.  
Рубан мигом вскочила и, чуть не врезавшись в дверь, выбежала в гостиную, краем глаза успев завидеть уже разодетого в классический черный костюм, белую рубашку и приятного жёлтого цвета галстук напарника, попутно выкрикивая быстрое "Доброеутропочемунеразбудил?", и ураганом прошмыгнула в ванну, под сопровождающий удивлённый взгляд мужчины. Наспех проделав все утренние процедуры, Мила приступила к макияжу. Всё-таки на выставке будут более-менее уважаемые люди. _"Может, подцеплю богатенького красавчика..."_ \- замечталась девушка, аккуратно вырисовывая стрелки. Жаль, она не успела посоветоваться с Габи, что надеть: вдруг кто не поймёт её "особый" стиль - не хотелось становиться посмешищем. Как на зло, начали немного подрагивать руки от волнения, стоило только вспомнить о заинтересованности "Кolos'a" в картине. Кто знает, что они сделают, завидев бывшую коллегу! Мысленно отругав себя за плохие мысли, Лана принялась укладывать волосы в незамысловатую, но от этого не менее элегантную "ракушку".  
Примерно через полчаса девушка ретировалась из ванной. Мило улыбнулась лениво развалившемуся в кресле Наполеону, которого словно и не волновало предстоящее дело. Опытный агент и вор мирового класса - такого вряд ли удивишь или напугаешь столь обычным делом.  
\- Помочь платье выбрать? Не думаю, что твой сельский вкус среди элиты Лондона кто оценит... - насмешливая ухмылка вновь красовалась на его лице. Но даже колкая фраза не смогла унять волнения девушки, так что, проигнорировав комментарий, она проследовала в спальню, всё так же нервно улыбаясь в ответ. Выудила из шкафа бледно-жёлтое короткое, чуть выше колен, классическое, без особых рюш и прочей ненужной ерунды платье под цвет галстука Соло. И тут агент недовольно хлопнула себя по лбу: как ей надеть платье, не испортив причёску? У неё часто случались такие тупиковые моменты, когда не могла понять, что должна сделать, и делала абсолютно всё неправильно. Пришлось принять рискованное решение: попытаться не испортить причёску. Благо, это удалось и лишь пару прядей выпали из общей кипы. Из аксессуаров Лана выбрала аккуратные жемчужные серьги и тонкую подвеску с небольшой жемчужиной. Последним штрихом оставалось обручальное кольцо - обязательный реквизит, мирно покоившийся на столике. Мила взяла кольцо и повертела его в руках, осматривая. _"Сама себе надела обручальное кольцо... Новый уровень одинокой женщины."_ Но, вздохнув, всё же нацепила недостающий элемент на безымянный палец. Девушка покрутилась, разглядывая себя в зеркале: даже маленькая проблема с волосами не испортила её образ, лишь придала немного "романтичного настроя". В общем, выглядела славянка отлично. Стоило ей только обуться в аккуратные бежевые лодочки и взять такого же цвета сумку-ридикюль, как в комнату постучал, что уже удивило, напарник, намекая, что им уже пора ехать в сторону выставки.  
Мила победно усмехнулась, хитро сверкнув глазами, когда поймала на себе удивлённый взгляд Наполеона, стоявшего со слегка приоткрытой, гладко выбритой челюстью (точно как рыбка). Значит, выглядела она на все сто.  
\- Не такая уж и крестьянка... Tak, choloviche? - схватив под локоть всё ещё изумлённого Соло, Рубан прикрыла тыльной стороной ладони рот мужа и потащила кавалера на выход.  
\- Будь джентльменом, подай пальто, зайчик! - наигранно произнесла Милана, полностью сосредотачиваясь на своей роли любимой жены. Мужчина мотнул головой, прогоняя минутный ступор, и улыбка вновь засияла на его лице.  
\- Смотри, не набрасывайся на всё съедобное, что увидишь. Это светский приём, а не посиделки в сельском клубе, солнышко. - не смотря на язвительные слова, он, подмигнув, всё-таки галантно помог даме надеть пальто и даже открыл дверь, шутливо наклонившись и жестом пригласив выйти, заодно хватая с тумбочки у двери свои солнцезащитные очки. Миле ничего не оставалось, как уже в который раз закатить глаза и покинуть номер.

Дорога к галерее прошла спокойно, даже без стандартного для "супругов Харпер" обмена колкостями. Да и погода, на удивление, была солнечной, хоть светило, время от времени, и пряталось за тучи. Но всё же они в Англии, поэтому на улице было ощутимо прохладно, что не очень располагало к выполнению миссии и хорошему настроению.  
Волнение вновь накрыло девушку, когда Наполеон припарковал машину неподалёку от здания. Мила абсолютно не хотела покидать, в этот момент показавшийся необычайно безопасным, "Понтиак". Напарник распахнул для неё дверь, подавая руку.  
\- Идём, - видимо, он заметил волнение коллеги, поскольку говорил спокойно и уверенно, даже не улыбался.  
Милане ничего не оставалось, как принять его вежливый жест и выбраться из машины. Соло быстро закрыл за Рубан дверь и поспешил взять её руку под свою, провожая в сторону входа в галерею.  
Здание на вид ничем примечательным не отличалось, лишь невысокими колоннами при входе, которые, судя по всему, ещё и держали второй этаж постройки. Приятным дополнением был небольшой фонтанчик, окружённый лавочками и клумбами с пёстрыми цветами. У двери стояли пару охранников, которые проверяли дресс-код и вещи посетителей, впуская только тех, кто успешно прошёл обе проверки, поэтому то и дело мимо проходили обиженные люди.

Паре удалось войти в галерею без происшествий: благо, решили не брать с собой оружие, но взяли Илью.  
Не смотря на толпу снаружи, внутри людей было маловато, возможно, это ещё не пик количества посетителей, но все разодетые по последнему писку моды. Дамы в дорогих платьях и золотых украшениях со сверкающими камнями, мужчины поголовно с недешёвыми часами на руках и в стильных костюмах. Люди останавливались у картин, рассматривая их: почти половина даже не смыслила, что происходит, но усиленно кивала головами, соглашаясь с действительно знающими, не желая портить свою репутацию "верхушки интеллигенции". Милу большинство картин абсолютно не впечатлило, особенно, если учитывать её "пылкую" любовь к искусству. Но главная задача в том и состояла, чтобы не любоваться выставкой, а найти произведение неизвестного ей художника.  
Агенты обошли уже большую часть галереи, но так и не нашли объект задания. Вдруг Соло резко потянул напарницу к месту наибольшего скопления людей.  
\- Эй-эй, аккуратней! Я тебе не овца на выпасе!  
\- Может, и не овца, но бескультурщина. Давай вытесним из твоей головы навыки копания картошки и доения коров и обогатим чем-нибудь... высоким... - шепнул ей на ухо агент, указывая на предмет всеобщего восхищения. На картине было изображено примерно десяток женщин, большинство которых были нагие.  
\- Miy Bozhe! Прям так давно не было женщины? - девушка хихикнула, игриво толкнув брюнета под ребра.  
\- "Diana e Callisto". - мужчина проигнорировал детское поведение напарницы, задумчиво потирая подбородок. - На понятном языке - "Диана и Каллисто". Одна из известнейших картин Тициана.  
\- Я бы в приличном месте такое не выставляла. У них очень... как бы мягче сказать... странные фигуры. - Милана состроила сосредоточенное лицо, подражая партнёру. - Любишь дам в теле?  
\- Тебя увидел, так сразу полюбил. - шутливый тон вернулся, словно и не пропадал, но эта фраза всё равно заставила девушку покраснеть. Наполеон воспользовался её замешательством и повёл к следующему экспонату. На нём был изображен корабль и, если Лана угадала, британские солдаты.  
\- "Трафальгарская битва" - произведение кисти Джозефа Мэллорда Уильяма Тёрнера. Уверен, ты о таком даже не слышала.  
\- Это же период Наполеоновских войн! - Рубан обрадовалась, что хоть что-то запомнила из мимолётного курса об искусстве. - Твой тёзка, кстати.  
\- Не первая, кто спешит мне об этом напомнить... - вздохнул мужчина, переводя взгляд на партнёршу. - Странно, что ты знаешь об этом. Втихаря в сарае читала всемирную историю? Разве вам такое не запрещено?  
На этот раз Мила весьма ощутимо хлопнула ладонью по груди напарника, заставив болезненно ухнуть. Но Соло лишь улыбнулся компаньонке и повёл к следующему скоплению народа.  
\- Опять женщины? Серьёзно?  
\- "Три сестры мисс Монтгомери увенчивают герму Гименея" Джошуа Рейнольдса. Впечатляет, не правда ли? - комментарий от дамы так и остался не принятым во внимание. Девушка сразу перевела взгляд с картины на лицо Наполеона и застыла в изумлении: она ни разу не видела его таким собранным и заинтересованным. Глаза агента чуть ли не блестели от искреннего восторга. Всё-таки, как ей и рассказывали, он специалист по этой части. _"Разносторонний..."_  
Засмотревшись на Соло, молодая особа даже не заметила, как они успели перейти к следующему экспонату.  
\- Да, ещё раз женщины. Нет надобности повторять. - Мила чуть не прыснула со смеху: видимо, выставка была предназначена для мужской части населения. - Если бы ты внимательно отнеслась к происходящему, то знала бы, что эта выставка на тему: "Великолепия женщины". Не знаю, правда, зачем тут картина Тёрнера...  
\- Я человек не творческий, что ты от меня хочешь? Траву кошу, а в картинах ничего не смыслю. Давай, просвети меня, - с сарказмом протянула Лана, обращая внимание задумчивого напарника на объект начала их ссоры. Американец состроил удивлённое лицо, но быстро расслабился, даже ослабил немного галстук.  
\- "Венера и её свита" Этти Уильяма. Богиня красоты и любви. Считай, женское совершенство у древних римлян. - указал на даму в центре брюнет.  
\- Красивая картина... - без капли иронии на выдохе произнесла агент, внимательно рассматривая произведение искусства, которое действительно её впечатлило. Но она не была бы Миланой Рубан, если бы не умела испортить момент. - А что у той брюнетки с лицом?  
Наполеон удручённо вздохнул. Мила даже почувствовала, как слегка дёрнулась его рука вверх. Скорее всего, чтобы дать себе по лбу из-за детских вопросов Рубан.  
\- Почему ты... просто кошмар...  
\- О, я вижу Габи! - девушка прервала коллегу, указывая в сторону спускавшихся по лестнице напарников. - Надо сосредоточиться и найти ту картину, Джейсон. Ещё успеем рассмотреть остальное...  
Под возмущённое пыхтение временного мужа, Лана понеслась в сторону Теллер, потянув за собой и компаньона.

Габи выглядела весьма хрупкой, словно фарфоровая кукла, рядом с огромным Курякиным. Даже массивные украшения не портили её изящного, и в тоже время современного образа. Платье было с тремя горизонтальными полосами разных цветов: чёрного - на бюсте, фиолетового - на талии, фуксия - на самой юбке. Образ дополняли аккуратные чёрные туфли на шпильке, фетровая шляпка, обмотанная фиолетовой лентой, и маленький ярко-розовый клатч. Илью словно одели под стать "жены": классический чёрный костюм, кожаные туфли, чёрная рубаха и тёмно-фиолетовый галстук. Единственное, что осталось неизменным - часы, с которыми он никогда не расставался, и, неизвестно зачем, надетый на шею фотоаппарат, который присутствовал чуть ли не на всех скрытных миссиях. Как объяснял сам русский, ему так спокойнее и под рукой всегда есть механизм для фиксации чего-то важного. Но выглядел он непомерно шикарно. Особый шарм мужчине придавали слегка поднятые вверх уголки губ - вживаться в роль он умел на отлично.  
\- Зачем мы здесь? Даже Ковбой и Комсомолка справятся с таким лёгким заданием. - раздражённо шепнул Курякин напарнице, не забывая продолжать едва улыбаться прохожим.  
\- Из-за "Kolos'a", Олег, только из-за них, - в который раз Габи пыталась успокоить взвинченного коллегу. Ей и самой не особо хотелось присутствовать на этом сборище показушников. Почувствовав, как напряглась рука, в которой покоилась её собственная, немка решила успокоить Илью смелым жестом: переплела их пальцы и слегка сжала. Блондин сначала заметно напрягся всем телом, поглядев на руки, но понемногу расслабился, увидев лёгкую улыбку на лице напарницы.  
Теллер перевела взгляд на толпу, выискивая остальных членов команды. Те как раз направлялись в их сторону: судя по разочарованным лицам обоих, им тоже не удалось найти нужную картину.  
\- О, Калинецкие! Какая неожиданная встреча! Так давно не виделись! - с едва заметным сарказмом, оживлённо поприветствовал напарников Наполеон и быстро осмотрел пару, останавливая взгляд на их переплетённых пальцах. - Я смотрю, у вас всё та же крепкая любовь!  
Илья заметно замешкался, освобождаю руку напарницы, чтобы по-джентльменски подхватить её под свою.  
\- Харпер, если я не ошибаюсь? Мы, вроде, уже встречались на курорте в Альпах, верно? - Габи протянула свободную руку для поцелуя. Как на зло, местная элита оказалась весьма заинтересованна в их общении и сейчас пристально наблюдала за ними.  
\- Да, это был весьма отличный отдых! Надо будет повторить. - ответил Соло, коснувшись губами руки девушки. Невольно вспомнилась их совместная попойка и "вечер откровений" от Рубан. Последняя заодно решила вставить и своё слово:  
\- Ты выглядишь просто неотразимо, Елизавета! А какой Олег сегодня harnyy. - коллеги синхронно скосили на неё непонимающие взгляды. Миле вдруг стало неловко. Она впервые видела Курякина в официальном костюме и решила показать, что ей вполне нравиться его внешний вид, а получила в ответ осуждающие взгляды. - Вы вместе так красиво и гармонично смотритесь! - агент нервно заулыбалась, мысленно ругая себя за неумение держать язык за зубами.  
Теллер выпустила руку "мужа", хватая Милану.  
\- Так интересно узнать, что у вас нового произошло! И немного романтичных подробностей... И где ты взяла такую подводку? Отойдём, посекретничаем? Уверена, мужчинам будет неинтересно слушать о наших женских штучках.  
\- Только ненадолго! Не люблю, когда моя любимая Аннушка надолго отлучается. - Мила сдержала порыв вновь закатить глаза и проследовала за девушкой, подальше от скопления народа.  
\- Что у вас? Удалось найти? Мы проверили весь второй этаж, но так ничего и не обнаружили. - быстро и тихо начала говорить немка, стоило им только остановиться в укромном уголке.  
\- Мы только половину зала успели пройти, и тоже ничего! Может, мы ошиблись галереей?  
Габи фыркнула, легко толкнув напарницу в плечо. Видимо, не только ей и Илье миссия была не по душе.  
\- Тут есть задний дворик - осмотрите его! Только не привлекайте слишком много внимания. И так все словно заинтересованны только в нашей компании! - Габи медленно повела её обратно к терпеливо ожидавшим мужчинам. - Заодно осмотрите весь периметр. Мало ли, вдруг наши "давние друзья" объявятся, и приём будет не таким уж и провальным...  
\- Уважаемые посетители! - неожиданно раздался голос на всю галерею. - Через 15 минут приглашаем вас выйти в наш великолепный сад и насладиться изысканными закусками и "живой" музыкой! Не пропустите!  
\- А теперь вы ещё и ограничены во времени... так что пошевеливайся, Рубан, вся надежда на тебя! - Габи шутливо подмигнула девушке. Лана лишь устало вздохнула, следуя за напарницей. Краем уха удалось услышать, как Илья сказал Наполеону что-то о встрече. Мужчины заметно притихли при появлении девушек. Теллер кивнула, дескать, новый план действий она уже объяснила.  
\- Ну что же... Приятного вам времяпровождения! Боюсь, мы должны вас покинуть. Я обещал показать Анне их чудесную террасу. - мужчины вновь присоединились к своим напарницам, готовы разойтись и приступить к личным задачам.  
\- Да-да, конечно, не смеем вас задерживать. До скорой встречи!  
Илья и Габи проследовали вглубь толпы. Мила искренне улыбнулась: краем глаза успела заметить, что пара вновь взялась за руки.  
\- Пошли, kokhanyy, на цветочки посмотрим!  
Соло лишь усмехнулся и повёл девушку к выходу.

Молодые отправилась огибать здание галереи. Весь народ скопился у передней части, и они без проблем медленно продвигались по периметру, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам. Коллеги шли в тишине, лишь изредка переспрашивая друг у друга не заметил ли кто что-нибудь подозрительное. Милана мысленно обрадовалась, что хоть сейчас обойдётся без споров, но не тут-то было: неожиданно её "муж" заметил на противоположной улице памятник мужчины с лампочкой в руке. _"Сейчас начнётся"_ \- настроилась на словесный штурм от всезнающего мужчины девушка.  
\- Продолжим твоё просвещение, Аннушка! Смотри, какой вдохновляющий памятник! - Наполеон кивнул в сторону упомянутого объекта, словно услышал мысли напарницы. - Никола Тесла. Великий человек! Знаешь, что он изобрёл? П...  
\- Переменный ток и ещё много чего полезного! - грубым тоном перебила брюнета агент, попутно вырывая у него свою руку. - Я всё это прекрасно знаю! Хватит выставлять из меня полнейшую дуру! Zadovbav vzhe!  
Лицо напарника сразу же исказилось в удивлённой манере. Девушка лишь сильнее нахмурилась, быстро направившись подальше от американца. Тот мигом поспешил её догнать, хватая за руку чуть выше локтя и разворачивая к себе.  
\- В чём твоя проблема, Соло? Отпусти меня! - Лана безуспешно пыталась уйти от крепкой хватки, но тот лишь сильнее сжал её руку, притягивая даму к себе.  
\- Для начала успокойся и не ори, - неожиданно спокойно, едва слышно произнёс напарник. - А теперь давай по порядку, что тебя не устраивает.  
\- Не делай вид, что не знаешь! Твои дурацкие шутки о том, что я необразованная! Да, я не спец в искусстве, но прекрасно разбираюсь в других областях и не спешу кого-либо этим унижать! - Мила почувствовала, что вот-вот у неё начнётся истерика, и стало слегка тяжело дышать, чего с ней не случалось ещё с детства.  
\- Успокойся, у тебя уже начинается гипервентиляция! - Наполеон схватил компаньонку за плечи, слегка встряхнув. - Я же не думал, что тебя это так задевает! Ты же и сама подшучивала надо мной...  
Девушке слегка стало не по себе: а ведь и правда, может, она и сама не была ангелом и спешила подколоть мужчину при любом удобном случае.  
\- Просто... иногда... с тобой так тяжело работать... - едва слышно проговорила Милана, внимательно всматриваясь в обеспокоенное лицо напарника. Тот неожиданно рассмеялся.  
\- Ты ещё скажи, что с Большевиком работать легко. - Наполеон отпустил её плечи, начав приглаживать слегка испорченную причёску "жены".  
\- Ну, точно легче...  
\- Стой. Смотри, вон они стоят, – сказал Соло, переходя за напарницу и снова разворачивая её к себе.  
– Где? – начала оглядываться та по сторонам.  
– Не выдавай себя. Сзади меня, у машины, – шепнул агент, легко мотнув головой, указывая себе за спину.  
Девушка вытянула руки и ухватилась за лацканы пиджака напарника, сделав вид, что поправляет воротник, одновременно с тем вглядываясь в людей, о которых говорил брюнет.  
– Что ты делаешь? – опешив, задал вопрос мужчина.  
– Привожу в порядок своего мужа, – с лёгкой иронией съязвила Рубан. – И правда, они.  
– Что будем делать?  
– У меня спрашиваешь? Ты же у нас мега-мозг и просто лучший в мире агент! – выпалила девушка и, повернувшись на 180 градусов, стала в одну линию с "мужем", взяв того под руку.  
– Спасибо за столь лестное упоминание обо мне, но я, пожалуй, послушаю твоё предложение. – возгордившись, стрельнув слегка насмешливым взглядом, выкрутился Наполеон.  
– Тогда предлагаю не отступать от плана и разыскать ребят. – пропустив первую половину слов Соло мимо ушей, на полном серьёзе ответила агент. Сразу же после этих слов Милана потянула напарника к месту проведения приёма.  
– Пока мы найдём этого психа Курякина, пройдёт вечность. Он, наверняка, снова где-то отсиживается, в то время как "наши" ребята сейчас сядут в машину, а потом только и поминай как звали, – недовольно фыркнул мужчина.  
– Вместо того, чтобы ворчать, лучше воспользовался бы соединительным устройством, дабы легче найти Илью и Габи. - похлопала по груди американца девушка. - Или ты и в этот раз поручишь всё сделать мне?  
– Справлюсь сам. У тебя, часом, нет рации или чего-то другого? – нахмурив брови, задал неожиданный вопрос Наполеон.  
– Diysno? Не взял рацию? – выпучив глаза, удивилась агент. – Ты невыносим и неизменен!...  
– Всё-всё, это была шутка. Не нервничай! – снова, показав свою хитрую ухмылку, подколол мужчина.  
– Ты меня напрягаешь! – возмущённо отозвалась о поведении напарника Мила, отмечая про себя, какой вредный и самоуверенный этот пижон.  
Оставшийся путь пара проделала в молчании, не учитывая мини-разговор Наполеона с Ильёй. Было видно, что "супругам" не терпелось отыскать остальных, чтобы быстрее приблизится к окончанию задания, хотя до этого было очень далеко.

Дойдя до здания, где проходило торжество, Соло резко завернул за угол, выпустив на ходу руку Миланы из-под своей, и быстрым темпом направился к небольшому проходу с лестницей, который вёл вниз. Девушка ускорилась и на полубеге отправилась за ним.  
– Куда мы идём? По-моему, ты выбрал не то направление. Почётные представители высшего класса собрались в здании... – не успев закончить фразу, агент налетела на резко остановившегося напарника, который сразу же повернулся лицом к ней.  
– Тебе дальше нельзя, это мужская уборная, – ровным голосом оповестил сопровождавшую его даму Наполеон. Окинув взглядом свои наручные часы, мужчина подметил: - Сейчас все выйдут в сад, так что тебе лучше вернутся и попытаться найти Габи.  
– Раньше сказать не мог? – повышенным тоном спросила Лана. – А Илью кто будет искать?  
– Мы договорились встретиться здесь.  
– Так почему ты возмущался на счёт него? Ай, ладно, ждите нас у входа во дворик. – произнеся эти слова, девушка быстро направилась к выходу.  
Выйдя из подземного коридора, по строению напоминающего погреб, агент поймала на себе удивлённые взгляды гостей. Как и сказал Соло, они вышли на воздух, но как-то слишком быстро. Милана надеялась немного отойти от комнаты для мужчин, чтобы не попасть в неловкое положение. Посетители явно о чём-то разговаривали до того, как в поле их зрения появилась девушка. После секундной тишины, толпа оживлённо начала перешёптываться. Мила пыталась протиснуться через огромное количество народа, одновременно ища Габи и пробираясь к выходу. Людей было слишком много. Удивительно, ведь на самом приёме их было меньше. Или так только казалось, потому что голова девушки была забита не этим, собственно, как и головы остальных А.Н.К.Л. Хотя, возможно, Наполеон замечал всех и вся: на таких мероприятиях он был как рыба в воде. Ещё бы, этот американский денди любил показать свою обаятельность и умел пользоваться ею. Незаметно для неё самой, мысли Ланы сконцентрировались на Соло.  
К приятной внешности мужчины вдобавок шли: элегантный костюм, начищенная до блеска обувь, выбранные со вкусом солнцезащитные очки и пара остальных мелких, но не менее важных мужских безделушек. Ах да, стоит ещё отметить джентльменские манеры, способность поддержать разговор и тонкий, уместный под любую ситуацию юмор. Но этим всем агент пользовался только в соответствующей компании, стервец. Ну, почти всем...  
Из полного погружения в мир мыслей Милану вытянула пожилая дама, задав вопрос, который, по видимому, мучил чуть ли не всех присутствующих на улице:  
– Милочка, позволю спросить Вас: Вы не были осведомлены, что там, откуда только что вышли, находится мужская комната?  
– Эмм... – в принципе ожидая такого вопроса, но не зная, что ответить, девушка малость замялась. _Может, дверью ошиблась, тоже ещё, проблема большая!_ – Понимаю Ваше удивление. Мой муж немного преувеличил с выпивкой спиртного, и я помогла ему дойти до уборной – пусть освежится. Холодная вода приводит в чувство. Там страшно неудобные и крутые ступеньки, один он бы точно не добрался в целостности.  
После этих слов дама удовлетворённо кивнула и, развернувшись, направилась к остальным гостям, чтобы, наверное, оповестить их о том, что ничего ужасного не произошло. А ведь и правда, вышло-то неловко.

Обойдя почти всех собравшихся и не найдя Габи, Милана пошла к выходу. Остановившись возле столика с фруктами, девушка взяла виноградину, как вдруг заметила знакомую шляпку – такую носила напарница. Агент рванула с места и, поравнявшись с коллегой, дёрнула ту за руку. Обернувшись, "невеста" Курякина удивлённо, но с улыбкой произнесла:  
– Вот ты где, а я пытаюсь найти тебя в этой толпе! Илья с Наполеоном уже идут к нам. Что-то нашли?  
В подтверждение словам девушки на горизонте появились ребята. На ходу русский показал рукой на выход, давая понять, что не нужно терять времени: пусть дамы идут, а они их догонят. Так и было сделано.  
– Не нашли, но увидели моих бывших собратьев. – коротко объяснила Мила подруге.  
После того как агенты поспешно покинули светский салон и поравнялись с девушками, главной задачей оставалось добраться туда, где Наполеон и Милана ранее видели преступников. Придя приблизительно к нужному месту, все четверо отошли на альтернативное расстояние: не слишком далеко и не слишком близко к врагам. К тому же, важно было не привлекать к себе внимание, особенно, не выдавать, что они работники спецслужбы. Но вот, что напрягло А.Н.К.Л.: если "Kolos" хотели провернуть какую-то аферу, то не стояли бы здесь и выжидали непонятно чего, а действовали. Минут десять точно, пока агенты потратили на общие сборы, было достаточно для того, чтобы сделать всё, что нужно и уехать. Двое же как стояли у машины, так и стоят. Весьма странно.  
И тут произошло то, что и следовало ожидать, но не при таком раскладе: объекты слежения спокойно сели в автомобиль и дали по газам. Четвёрка сорвалась на бег, пытаясь то ли догнать, то ли перегнать машину и загородить ей путь. Габи быстро достала из клатча записную книжку с ручкой и начала что-то оживлённо черкать в ней, порядком отставая от погони, собственно, так же, как и Мила – всё-таки каблуки вещь красивая, но неудобная. Закончив с блокнотом, она крикнула в сторону коллег:  
– Остановитесь, нет смысла продолжать бежать за ними!  
Ребята сразу же сбавили темп и вернулись к напарнице. Та радостно сообщила:  
– Я записала номера машины. Думаю, её можно найти в базе. Может, выйдем на конкретных владельцев.  
– У меня тоже кое-что есть: пара фотографий. Сделал, когда следили за ними. – добавил Илья.  
– Хорошо, что ты носишь с собой фотоаппарат, Большевик. Хочу побыстрее разглядеть передвижное средство. Кажется, я знаю марку автомобиля. – вмешался Соло.  
– Предлагаю не болтать, а заняться делом. Илья, vozmesh na sebya fotografii? – спросила Лана. Кивок напарника стал ответом на вопрос.  
Поскольку картину агентам обнаружить так и не удалось, команда, не теряя времени, направилась в отель обрабатывать собранную информацию.

***  
Длилось томительное ожидание момента, когда дверь ванной комнаты в номере Габи и Ильи откроется, и в гостиную, где пребывал не полный состав команды, войдёт заключающая его часть – Курякин. Мужчина не так уж и долго отсутствовал в обществе агентов, тем более, учитывая оперативность и качество работы вышеупомянутого, но ожидание, как говорится, хуже всего. Наполеон в это время развлекал себя алкоголем, развалившись в кресле; Габи листала газету за газетой, особо не задерживаясь ни на одной из страниц; Милана мерила шагами комнату, садилась на диван, обводя взглядом, но заодно и как бы изучая находившихся в помещении, выходила на балконную террасу и снова возвращалась к дивану. Но на 100% было ясно одно: всем троим невтерпёж увидеть фотографии Курякина.  
– Можешь не маячить туда-сюда? У тебя шило в одном месте? – устало прикрыл ладонью глаза Соло, обращаясь к "жене".  
Мила хотела было ответить американцу, но в гостиную, наконец, вышел Илья. Ожидавшие его коллеги вскочили со своих мест. Мужчина спокойно подошёл к Наполеону и вручил ему две фотографии. Лана подошла к нему, заглянув в фотодокументы.  
– Это, вроде, "Форд", нет? – воскликнула девушка.  
– Я тоже так думаю, – задумчиво протянул Соло, – Габи, глянь, ты должна в этом разбираться.  
– Разойдитесь, сейчас мастер вам всё скажет, – беря в руки фотокарточки, отрезала агент. – Вы правы, но уточню: это "Форд Мустанг". Более того, 64-го года выпуска. Не так давно эти машины увидели свет, соответственно, они очень дорогие. Мы имеем дело с крупными "шишками". Кто пойдёт со мной узнавать данные про транспорт?  
– Давай я схожу. – откликнулась на просьбу подруги Милана.  
– Мы узнаем. Будь с Большевиком, - неожиданно обратился к Теллер Наполеон и лукаво подмигнул в конце фразы Илье.  
– Ладно... – с нескрываемым удивлением ответила Габи.

_**Sam Cooke – Summertime** _

Теперь уже Курякину пришлось ждать коллег. От нечего делать молчаливый русский, как обычно, уселся за свои любимые шахматы, но после того как почистил до блеска и без того сверкающий чистотой пистолет. Игра шла не очень, так как в голове вертелось буйство мыслей, которое мешало сосредоточиться, поэтому ходы совершались крайне редко. Агент думал о сложности операции, хотя никогда не признавался, что какое-то задание было трудным в исполнении. Даже самому себе. Это его работа, и ему нравится заниматься своим делом. Главное – выполнять всё точно, быстро и качественно. Единственное, что пугало мужчину – это исход каждой операции: он переживал не за себя, а за людей, ставших для него близкими. Боялся их потерять. Всех троих. И эгоистичного, не умеющего держать язык за зубами, постоянно капающего на нервы, вечно изрекающего не совсем уместные, глупые шутки "аристократа" Наполеона; этот избалованный, самовлюблённый болван стал для Ильи лучшим другом, сродни брату. Курякин уверен в Соло и точно знает, что в любой ситуации на него можно положиться. И маленькую, милую, хрупкую Габи, которая только внешне казалась таковой, а морально и физически была очень сильной. Особенно морально, чего так не хватало самому русскому – того спокойствия и самоорганизации, способности разумно оценивать ситуацию, не поддаваясь эмоциям – всё это было у девушки в избытке. Мужчина часто думал о том, как бы он себя вёл без Габи, ведь с ней агент более уверен и собран. Блондин чувствует ответственность за напарницу и любит работать с ней в паре. Но эти чувства Курякин испытывает к ней не столько как к человеку, сколько к особе женского пола. Наполеон и Милана намекали, да и частенько прямым текстом говорили о том, что Теллер чувствует к нему то же, но Илья никак не может собраться с духом и открыть ей то, что у него в душе. Долг, работа – это превыше всего. Плюс ко всему, негоже мужчине вести себя как женщина и показывать себя с сентиментальной стороны. Чушь какая-то... Но зачем себя мучить, если чувства взаимны и они сами чуть ли не постоянно изображают влюблённых в миссиях? КГБ-эшник слишком занят, чтобы думать о таких вещах. Поэтому они всё ещё напарники, которые чувствуют притяжение друг к другу.  
Ещё Курякин боится потерять Милу. Удивительно, как к такой взбалмошной, рискованной, активной мелкой вредине, но, в то же время, к спокойной и неприметной девушке смог привязаться за короткий период столь серьёзный и неподвластный чувствам служебный человек! Рубан стала агентом восемь с хвостиком месяцев назад. Она немного выше Габи, с похожей на её фигурой, волосы чуть длиннее и светлее, чем у предыдущей – это и не мудрено, девушка всё-таки славянка. Во внешности нет ничего необычного или завораживающего, но Лана всё же привлекательная. Разве что следует отметить её глаза: они большие и выразительные, с глубоким и пронзающим взглядом. Временами он кажется слишком взрослым и мудрым, что уникально для такой ещё молодой особы – Милана на три года младше его. Возможно, из-за возраста Илья относится к ней как к младшей сестре и не даёт Соло её обижать, хоть тот не особо-то и старается. Вообще, русский заметил, что Ковбой тоже с теплом отзывается о ней, да и ведёт себя соответственно. Неужели эта простая девчонка из СССР сможет изменить Наполеона и заставить его хоть что-то чувствовать? Хоть это и парадокс, но время покажет, а пока пусть дальше в паре и работают – у них это, что забавно и интересно, довольно-таки хорошо получается...  
– ... Илья, ты слышишь меня? – из раздумий мужчину вырвал приятный, ровный голос Габи.  
– Da, прости, задумался. - точно, немка что-то рассказывала ему! Блондин переставил очередную пешку.  
– Поговори со мной. Ты всегда такой немногословный. Учись у Наполеона, хотя у него частенько и рот не закрывается, когда это нужно, но он умеет вести себя в компании.  
Вот! Вот, что больше всего ненавидит Курякин – когда его сравнивают с другими и пытаются учить. Это даже немного напрягает, что Теллер с ним скучно, а как интересного и разностороннего человека она воспринимает только американца, который любит собрать вокруг себя публику и быть в центре внимания.  
– Потому что у твоего Бонапарта язык без костей, я же – думаю, прежде чем что-то сказать. – с девушкой сложно было спорить, поэтому Илья решил скоропостижно ретироваться, сорвавшись с места и зацепив шахматную доску. Несколько фигурок повалилось на стол.  
Агент боится, что напарник симпатичен его даме сердца более, чем он сам и, возможно, потому никак не может сделать первый шаг к их, вероятно, совместному будущему. Временами, блондин корил себя за слабость в виде немки, но с чувствами к ней ничего поделать не мог.

Выйдя на улицу и обойдя отель, русский думал о своём поступке: неправильно и некрасиво получилось, что он убежал от разговора с Габи, как провинившийся подросток, который без разрешения сорвал соседские яблоки. Убежал от самой Габи. Прогулявшись по парку, находившемуся недалеко от гостиницы, и посидев в кафе, мужчина понял, что сейчас, должно быть, именно тот шанс, когда можно всё исправить, поэтому решил незамедлительно вернуться к напарнице. Не теряя времени, он быстро расплатился за заказ и, покинув публичное место, сорвался на бег.  
Влетев в отель и понёсся стремглав по ступенькам, Курякин впервые, наверное, не задумывался над словами, которые будет говорить. Поднявшись на этаж, он, не сбавляя темпа, налетел на нужную дверь, собой же её и открыв, но тут же остановился – по привычке, которую привили на службе, как этикет перед начальством: заходить в кабинет спокойно. Под удивлённый и непонимающий взгляд Габи, запыхавшийся спецагент направился ровными небольшими шагами к ней, приблизившись почти вплотную. Как будто заученным движением, Илья притронулся к ладони спутницы, а затем начал подниматься выше по руке, доходя до ниспадающих на плечи волос. Дождавшись, наконец, того, чего так долго хотела, девушка подалась вперёд, как в покои с громким, оповещающим о неловкости ситуации кашлем зашёл Соло. Влюблённые резко отстранились друг от друга, словно ничего не было и быть не могло, но всем своим видом давая понять, что друг явился не вовремя. Следом за Наполеоном в растроенно-разочарованном состоянии показалась Милана.  
– Извините, что побеспокоили, друзья, но дела не ждут, – прокомментировал ситуацию американец, с шумом усаживаясь на диван, одновременно с тем беря графин коньяка и наливая жидкость в бокал. – Есть не очень хорошие новости. Лан, расскажешь, а то в горле пересохло?  
– Поэтому ты освежаешься спиртным? Ладно, в общем, номера машины ненастоящие и самой машины, как таковой, не существует. Нет, она-то есть как передвижное средство, но зарегистрирована не была, а если и была, то под другими номерными знаками... – прервав слова девушки, с оглушающим звуком зазвонил телефон. Мила быстро направилась к нему и сняла трубку, опередив Курякина и пожав плечами, мол, "кто не успел, тот опоздал".  
Кто звонил и о чём говорили собеседники было не ясно, так как Рубан отвечала очень тихо, словно боясь, что разговор может быть услышан. До слуха долетали только обрывки фраз, наподобие: "Не может быть...", "Конечно...", "... я знаю...", "... нет, не забыла..." и прочее. Беседа, казалось, длилась вечность.  
– Vot dela... Почему вы так долго? – нарушив тишину, задал вопрос Илья.  
– Уэверли задержал Лану. Они что-то обсуждали с глазу на глаз. Я решил её подождать. Знаете, сдаётся мне, они задумали какое-то дело. Ещё и эти тихие разговоры...  
– Не выдумывай, у нас уже есть дело, которое выполняем вместе. Не забывай, что она не так давно с нами. Может, Александр проводил с ней некий инструктаж. – спокойным тоном, будто выучив эти слова наизусть, проговорила Габи, присев на кресло. Курякин остался стоять.  
– Согласен. Успокойся, Ковбой, никуда твоя краля от тебя не денется. – как выждав этого момента, русский подшутил над приятелем.  
– Ооочень смешно, друг! А у вас как? Всё успели сделать? – отпивая из бокала, язвительно кивнул в ответ Соло. Но в следующий момент, не дав паре ответить на вопрос или треснуть Наполеона, к троим присоединилась Милана.  
– Ты что-то говорил о плохих новостях? – обратилась она к брюнету, опираясь сзади него на спинку дивана.  
– Что ещё?  
Агент усмехнулась, а потом истерически расхохоталась. Быстро успокоившись, она заметила на себе встревоженные взгляды коллег.  
– Тебе нехорошо? – отставив алкоголь, американец повернулся к напарнице, удивлённо подняв бровь.  
– Картина была украдена. – после этих слов, вскочив со своих мест, ранее сидевшие принялись задавать стандартные вопросы: "Что?", "В каком смысле?", "Когда?".  
– Значит так, Уэверли сообщил, что картины нет – её украли. Объект перевозили из другой галереи на аукцион. По дороге к пункту приёма всё и произошло. В общем и целом, мы её профукали. – с шумом упав на софу, подытожила девушка. – A rebyata molodtsy... Ну конечно, у них всё было продумано, а поддельные номера машины – отправная точка плана! Давайте думать... Им нужно было, чтобы мы их заметили: решили, что "Kolos" хотят провернуть аферу именно во время приёма. То есть, получается, они выдумали всю информацию, о которой нас известили, и ввели этим в заблуждение, заставив поверить, что картина и вправду там и ей грозит опасность. Маврицкий специально проделал этот "отвлекающий манёвр", потому что знал, что мы будем выходить на них и потратим на это время, за которое и можно без проблем украсть картину... Но вот в чём вопрос: её можно было украсть в любое время, не давая всякой ложной информации. Мы даже ничего и не узнали бы.  
Повисла длительная пауза. Напарники не ожидали такого поворота событий и хода мыслей от Милы, но, видимо, всё так и было. Присев, кто на диван, кто на кресло, и опустив головы, каждый начал размышлять о сказанном, но понять, что от них хотят, не удавалось.  
– Значит, им нужно было что-то ещё... Они ведь дождались нас в полном составе и быстро уехали... Может, хотели узнать, с кем имеют дело? – подняла голову Лана, обречённо посмотрев на Илью. – А, возможно, догадались, что я сдала их вам, поэтому высматривали меня.


	4. Chapter 4

Тишина продолжалась с минуту. Первым опомнился Наполеон.  
\- Поздно уже. Хватит забивать себе головы догадками. Давайте додумаем обо всём завтра, а лучше расскажем Уэверли и пусть он всё решает. Идём, Лан.  
\- И то правда. - похлопав Илью по ноге, поддержала Соло Габи, поднимаясь с дивана.  
\- Не занимайтесь там слишком активной деятельностью. Ковбой. - с язвительной ноткой обратился к напарникам русский, тоже вставая на прощание и сосредотачивая взгляд на мужчине. За время пребывания в компании американского щеголя, Курякин малость перебрал у него манеру подкалывать. Но она применялась только к другу.  
\- Да мне больше светит, чем тебе. Большевик.  
\- Эй, может, хватит? Вообще-то, мы с Габи здесь. - встряла в "противостояние" Милана, глядя то на одного, то на другого. - И всё же, у кого и больше шансов, то это у moskalyka, - подмигнула соотечественнику девушка.  
\- Говорите понятными фразами. Мне начинает надоедать ваша особая связь. - немного взбесился Соло.  
Эти двое быстро нашли общий язык. И слишком быстро стали друзьями. Наполеон привык думать, что их взаимопонимание базируется лишь на общей родине, но порой девушка, когда к их компании присоединяется Курякин, ведёт себя с ним слишком заботливо: то невзначай тронет ладонь Ильи, то словно смахивает с его плеч невидимые пылинки под предлогом прихорашивания. А ещё она слишком часто улыбается в присутствии русского. Если хочет, то пусть отбивает тогда Большевика у Теллер, раз с ним самим, кажется, ей не столь уютно в компании. Да и вообще, странная она, коль сама не вешается на американца (с его-то внешними и физическими задатками). _"Размазня"_ \- устало вздохнул мужчина. В очередной раз он думал о Лане. Правда, сейчас не по поводу её "минутки тупизма", что и напрягало Соло.  
\- Не бесись, тебя я люблю больше.  
\- Вы уходить собирались? - скучно взглянул на Рубан Илья. Те сразу же направились к двери.  
\- Серьёзно? То, что сказала ранее? - прибодрившись, спросил у Милы брюнет уже на пути к своему номеру, по-дружески толкнув её в плечо.  
\- Всё может быть.  
\- На вопросы принято отвечать чёткими фразами.  
\- Спокойной ночи. - не желая больше мусолить эту тему, агент, зайдя в покои, поспешила скрыться у себя в комнате. Хорошо, что апартаменты напарников находились на одном этаже, а то Наполеон любого достанет своими глупыми вопросами.

Когда все процедуры ко сну были проделаны, а свет в гостиной погашен, Соло пытался провалиться в сон. Заснуть удавалось с трудом, но всё же усталость одолела мужчину и он сдался. Повседневные будни выматывали его больше, чем насыщенные заданиями дни.  
Милане не спалось: она думала об операции и о том, что предстоит сделать именно ей. Ворочаясь в постели, девушка невзначай заметила что-то с краю ножки трюмо, как-будто это что-то отделялось от общей постройки. Слезши с кровати, она отодвинула столик, чтобы утолить жажду любопытства. Находка оказалась весьма странной - шпионский жучок. Отсоединив устройство от мебели, Лана последовала к соседу по жилью. Включив свет в комнате, где незадолго до этого уснул коллега, она быстрым шагом подошла к товарищу.  
\- О, это ты. Ещё и без макияжа... - лениво промычал напарник в претензию к неожиданно прерванному сну, закрывая глаза от яркого освещения.  
\- Передай своему другу, что происходящее здесь его не касается. - с этими словами Мила бросила подслушку на грудь американцу.  
\- Если бы тут ещё что-то происходило... - как обычно, съехидничал Наполеон, с неохотой беря в руки приспособление и резко меняясь в лице. - Это не Ильи. Разве что фирму поменял. Где ты его нашла? - быстро встав с дивана и положив при этом жучок под подушку, шёпотом задал вопрос мужчина, подойдя к напарнице в плотную. В нос ей ударил приятный запах парфюмов.  
\- Как не Ильи? А чей тогда?  
\- Это я и хочу выяснить. Спрашиваю ещё раз: где ты его нашла?  
\- На задней ножке трюмо.  
Резко тронувшись с места, Соло поспешил в комнату Милы.  
\- Наполеон! - перепугано вскрикнула девушка, направившись за другом. Очень непривычно было слышать от неё обращение к агенту по имени, так как Милана всегда называла его просто Соло. Это очень резало слух и было в некой степени обидно, потому что к остальным она обращалась как следует. Если и случалось такое, что Рубан произносила его имя, особенно в присутствии самого мужчины, значит ей было неспокойно. И не только за себя. Но теперь Наполеону самому стало не по себе, поэтому особого значения сказанному он не придал.  
Забежав в спальную комнату, брюнет резко ухватился за уже отодвинутый столик, лёгким движением развернул его задней частью к себе и быстро осмотрел. Не найдя больше на нём никаких устройств, он снова подошёл к девушке, которая внимательно наблюдала за напарником, и шёпотом произнёс:  
\- Нужно обыскать весь номер, неизвестно, сколько ещё подслушек может здесь находиться.  
Лана коротко кивнула. Указав пальцем на коллегу, а потом на пол, давая понять, что её задача - заняться своей комнатой, Соло прошёл к выходу из спальни, направив руку на себя, а затем на гостиную - его территория там.  
После более получасовой проверки всего помещения, на кресле в большой комнате лежали семь шпионских устройств, а ребята стояли в замешательстве недалеко от них. Что делать дальше они не знали, но ясно было одно: об этом нужно сообщить Уэверли.  
\- Это они подложили. "Kolos". Больше некому. - поникший женский голос прорезал тишину. - Я же говорила, что им нужна ещё и я...  
\- Всё будет хорошо. - увидев отрицательный кивок головой, американец продолжил: - Эй, верь мне. Я буду рядом. Иди сюда. - немного раскинув руки в стороны, жестом подозвал он к себе девушку.  
\- Ты не понимаешь... - Милана не успела договорить, потому что мужчина в мгновение ока осторожно её обнял.  
\- Я тебя не брошу.  
\- Ой, не обещай того, чего не сможешь выполнить, kobel'.  
\- Смогу. - немного отстранив напарницу от себя, Наполеон посмотрел ей в глаза. - Веришь?  
Ответом стал вынужденный кивок согласия, и в следующую секунду дама обняла агента. Соло проделал то же самое и отправил славянку спать. Оба чуть ли не до самого утра не сомкнули глаз. Ситуация повернулась неожиданным образом. Действовать было крайне опасно, впрочем, как и всегда, но другого выхода нет.

***  
Проснувшись на следующее утро от лёгкой дремоты (ненадолго уснуть всё же удалось), Наполеон сразу направился в комнату соратницы. Смеси удивления и страха не было предела в тот момент, когда он, открыв дверь, не увидел в помещении ни девушки, ни её вещей. В спальне было всё так, как до поселения в неё. Обойдя покои и заглянув во все шкафчики и ящики, мужчина пнул старательно пододвинутое Милой на прежнее место трюмо. Его взору представились листочек бумаги, сложенный пополам, как открытка, и подписанный аккуратным почерком: "Наполеону", и обручальное кольцо. Взяв в руки записку, он быстро провёл взглядом по строкам, чтобы поскорее узнать, где пропажа. Опешив от слов, которые были в ней написаны, агент прочёл её ещё раз. Немного растерявшись, что было не характерным для него, брюнет отправился к напарникам, захватив оставленные славянкой предметы.  
Зайдя без стука в номер Габи и Ильи, Соло застал их за поеданием завтрака. Как бы ему не хотелось оставаться в стороне личного пространства пары, но причина, по которой спецработник прервал трапезу, была очень важной.  
\- Тебя не учили стучать? Я знал, что ты малость бестактный, но не до такой же степени... - чуть раздражённо начал учить друга Курякин, попивая кофе.  
\- Перестань! Доброе утро. Что-то случилось? - прервав Илью, обратила всё внимание на вошедшего Теллер.  
\- Не то слово. К вам Лана не заходила?  
\- Нет, а должна была?  
\- Не знаю, но, когда я проснулся, в номере не оказалось ни её, ни вещей.  
\- Сбежала от тебя? Значит, никудышный из тебя ковбой... - попытался шутить русский, что было уже поразительно, но его прервал возмущённый голос американца:  
\- Ты можешь заткнуться? Она ушла от нас! Бросила.  
Резко помрачнев, КГБ-эшник сорвался с места и подошёл к Наполеону.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- В прямом. Читай. - протянув Илье записку, Соло отошёл к окну. - Она оставила.  
\- Это что-то личное? - поинтересовался блондин, зная, что читать чужие письма некорректно, а тем более, если они адресованы другу.  
\- Да какое личное? Не призналась же она мне в любви, а потом сбежала! И что может быть личного после такого?  
\- Читай вслух. - попросила немка.  
\- _"Всё идёт не так, как хотелось. Эта работа не для меня. Я не привыкла к такому способу жизни, поэтому возвращаюсь к истокам своих начинаний, какими бы они ни были. Мне жаль..."_  
Секундное молчание наступило после прочтённых слов. Никто ничего не обдумывал. Находящиеся в помещении не могли поверить в реальность происходящего. Соло всё ещё стоял спиной к агентам.  
\- Милана же про "Kolos" написала, правильно? После той подставы она смогла вернуться к ним и взяться за старое? - дыхание у Курякина становилось сбивчивым. Он стукнул кулаком по столу, что заставило ЦРУ-шника повернуться, а Габи вздрогнуть от оглушающего звука удара по дереву. - Ne veryu!  
\- Хватит, успокойтесь. Собирайтесь, поедем к Уэверли и проясним ситуацию. - девушка посмотрела сначала на Илью, потом на Наполеона и пошла в другую комнату. Американец последовал её примеру и направился к своему номеру.

После недолгого сбора Соло ждал ребят в холле. Он пытался выбросить из головы воспоминания, связанные с Милой. Надо же, сколько нервных клеток было убито, когда на миссиях мужчина переживал за жизнь друзей. Только не показывал этого. Негоже Наполеону Соло делаться размазнёй. Но морально трудных ситуаций было более, чем достаточно. Ещё агент всё не мог понять: чувствует он что-то к Рубан или нет. Да и не нужно это уже...  
Каждый раз, когда кто-то спускался по лестнице, брюнет обращал свой взгляд на идущих. Время тянулось очень медленно, а напарников всё не было. Добрых 15 минут американец скучал в одиночестве. _Женщины и правда долго собираются. Или это Большевик не смог устоять от присутствия дамы с ним в номере?_ Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Наполеон увидел очередную пару, направляющуюся вниз. Девушка скрытно помахала ему рукой - точно Габи. _Наконец-то!_  
\- Ты перекусил что-нибудь? - дойдя до коллеги, тихо поинтересовалась Теллер. Она помнила приказ руководителя: "Не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания". - Я на 100% уверенна, что за суматохой ты не успел ничего в рот взять.  
\- Тоже мне, мамочка нашлась. Да. И выбрался быстрее вас. - безразлично фыркнул тот и направился к выходу из отеля.  
\- Эй, может, не стоит так обращаться с Габи? Она волнуется за тебя. Za vsekh. - догоняя друга, малость взбесился Илья.  
\- Послушай, отстань! Ничего с твоей девушкой не станется.  
\- Она не моя девушка. А ты остынь немного и вернись на землю, либо я за себя не ручаюсь. - дёрнув американца за рукав, с ноткой раздражения проговорил русский.  
\- Хочешь драки? Давай! - повысил тон Наполеон, разворачиваясь всем корпусом к оппоненту.  
\- А ну прекратите! Не выдавайте себя. Что вы удумали? - вмешалась немка, став между мужчинами.  
\- Успокой своего психованного мужика, а то не хочется разбивать ему лицо! Боюсь, как бы ваши отношения после такого не разрушились. Страшно же будет смотреть на искалеченного "принца". - возмущённо окончив беседу, Соло вышел из здания.

***  
В машине спецагенты ехали молча. Каждый осознавал неприятность и глупость случившегося в холле, но никто не решался сделать первый шаг к примирению. За рулём был Илья. Габи попросила его занять водительское кресло, а сама села с Наполеоном, чтобы мужчины снова не сцепились. Хорошо, что путь от гостиницы до штаба был близкий, иначе тишина просто убила бы друзей. Всем было тошно на душе от последних событий и нагнетающей обстановки. Ещё и погода располагала к напряжению: пасмурно, дождливо, сыро, прохладно... Вот она, старая добрая Англия, которую так и описывают в книгах. Сейчас это всё можно наблюдать наяву. Не совсем удачный день.

Когда, наконец, автомобиль подъехал к пункту назначения, Соло быстро вышел из транспорта и направился к начальнику. Габи, не став дожидаться Курякина, догнала мужчину и, положив руку ему на плечо, попыталась сама решить проблему и "подтолкнуть" напарников к примирению:  
\- Не обращай внимания на Илью. Он не в себе из-за случившегося. Мне самой тяжело от предательства. Поверь, я-то знаю, какого это. И тем более, мы были подругами. Может, даже сёстрами. Мне всегда не хватало такого близкого человека рядом...  
\- Мг. Извини за грубость там...  
\- Не бери в голову. Не нужно больше ссор, ладно?  
\- Так и быть, продолжу общаться с твоим женихом. Только извинений пусть не ждёт. - улыбнувшись, Наполеон покинул девушку.  
На сердце у Теллер сразу же отлегло: если Соло шутит, значит всё нормально. По крайней мере, относительно. Хоть он и прикрывался шутками, которые создавали некое подобие маски, за коей нельзя было узнать настоящего Наполеона, но то, что мужчина всегда говорил только правду и был готов в любую минуту прийти на помощь - заставляло верить агенту.

Так как было ещё утро, служащих в отделении собралось немного, так что к Уэверли А.Н.К.Л. добрались без задержек и давки в коридорах, отвлечения на рукопожатия и обсуждений различных "важных" дел.  
Постучав в дверь, американец первым зашёл в кабинет к начальнику. За ним, пропустив даму вперёд, последовал русский.  
\- Доброе утро. Что-то случилось? Вы все вместе и без приглашения. - спрятав какие-то папки в шкафчик, поприветствовал вошедших руководитель.  
\- И Вам. У нас конфуз. Вот. - положив письмо на стол, начал брюнет.  
Глянув на записку, на Соло и снова на записку, Александр прочёл содержание листка.  
\- Что это? - недоумевающе спросил Уэверли, обведя взглядом всех присутствующих.  
\- Это Милана оставила. А потом собрала вещи и ушла. Как мы полагаем, к "Kolos'у".  
\- Плохи дела. Тогда начинаем операцию немедленно. - с этими словами директор управления военно-морской разведки, а с ним и трое подчинённых, направился к подвальному помещению, где покоилось всё оборудование, необходимое для выхода на задания.  
\- И это всё? Мы просто пойдём нападать на банду? Без плана, обсуждений...  
\- Соло, успокойтесь, план уже есть. Я не рассчитывал, что нам придётся действовать так скоро. Но Вы же видите, как сложились обстоятельства - мешкать нельзя. Значит так, сейчас вы быстро одеваетесь, берёте всё нужное оборудование и оружие, а дальше я рассказываю, что нужно делать. Возьмёте с собой рации, автоматы, пару пистолетов, ножей, можете запастись гранатами, но не переусердствуйте. И не забудьте про комплекты патронов, фонарики...  
\- Мы знаем. - синхронно ответили напарники.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо. Жду вас в коридоре у кресел. - Александр поспешил удалиться из помещения.

Долго ожидать не пришлось: агенты на то и агенты, чтобы действовать оперативно в любых ситуациях, поэтому 10 минут спустя все собрались в назначенном месте.  
\- Итак, план таков: вы едете 65 километров на юго-восток от Лондона - там лесистая местность переходящая в пустынную. Вот карта, думаю, не потеряетесь. - начальник протянул указатель Габи, где было обведено место их миссии. - Ваш объект - здание, где "Kolos", скорее всего, и держат картину. Пока я не подам сигнал, сидите в машине. Затем двое из вас проникают в сооружение и выключают электричество. Вот схема самого строения, пока только ознакомьтесь. Выучите её по дороге к месту или будете идти по ней, главное - не терять времени. Постройка состоит из двух этажей: первый - это небольшой проход с лестницей, ведущей вверх, и одной комнатой в конце этого прохода; второй - свободное пространство с несколькими коридорами и маленькими комнатами.  
Отличное совпадение - иметь дело с этим зданием, так как, когда я был молодым, мы с друзьями часто ездили туда погонять мяча или просто пострелять из пистолетов, чтобы родители не просекли. Поэтому я хорошо знаю эту территорию...  
Вернёмся к делу: на первом этаже патрулирует один человек - больше и не нужно; на втором - трое. У главного входа - двое, у запасного - один - здесь и здесь. - отметив ручкой оба входа, Уэверли продолжил: - В общем и целом, 7 охранников и восьмой - Маврицкий.  
Центральная система - щиток - находится на первом этаже за лестницей. Вот здесь. - руководитель вновь обвёл часть плана. - Даю вам гарантию, что после исчезновения света к "гостям" ринутся стражники, если же нет - то отвлекайте их сами. Ваша задача - постараться взять на себя буквально всех возможных противников.  
Оставшийся в машине пойдёт узнавать обстановку на задний двор и зайдёт через запасной вход. Он же займётся и тамошним охранником.  
Я буду консультировать вас на счёт того, что и когда нужно будет делать. Пока это всё.  
\- В каком смысле? Это даже не план! Какова наша основная задача? И, как я понял, подмоги не будет? - возмущённо встрял в речь начальника Наполеон.  
\- Я отправлю с вами парней, на всякий пожарный. Если что-то пойдёт категорично не по плану - они вам помогут. Мы будем действовать в зависимости от ситуации. Дальнейшей расстановки событий я не могу вам предъявить. Мне нужно контролировать ситуацию непосредственно. Пока вам необходимо постараться сделать то, что я сказал.  
\- Здоровский план! А точнее, его отсутствие. Семь профессионально подготовленных ребят из подполья, и трое, а нет, считайте, двое наших, то есть, мы с Большевиком. Ежели мы провалим задание или умрём - это будет на Вашей совести, Александр. - вспылил американец, покидая коллег.  
\- И ещё, если увидите мисс Рубан, то ничего с ней не делайте. - кинул напоследок Уэверли, в первую очередь обратившись к уходящему: - Она нужна мне живой, Соло.  
Ответом стала тишина.

***  
Проблемы для Миланы начались ещё при входе в здание: стража не желала её пропускать. Пришлось уговаривать амбалов встретиться с Алексеем Маврицким и всё с ним обсудить. Девушка заметила, что один из охранников новенький, так как незнаком ей. Забавным было то, что сам Алексей признавал в своей команде лишь людей с опытом. Отбор к нему в подполье проходил строгий. В основном туда набирались проверенные люди, прожившие уже почти половину своей жизни, готовые служить верой и правдой боссу. Если же это были молодые парни, как один из охранников двери, значит Маврицкий брал их к себе по просьбам старых друзей, дабы устроить для них обеспеченную жизнь и прибыльную карьеру. Мда... именно об этом можно только и мечтать.  
\- ... Da chto vy takie nelyudi? Неужели я так много прошу: всего лишь переговорить с Алексеем? - не унималась Лана, пытаясь надавить на человечность и добиться своего, обратившись непосредственно к бывшему другу: - Дима, мы же вместе на задания ходили, neuzhto zabyl? Помнишь, как весело, но вместе с тем и страшно было? Я помню, как однажды в Эстонии ты, можно сказать, спас мне жизнь. Ya do sikh por pered toboy v dolgu. А как в шутку называл меня сестрой...  
\- Ну хватит. Zachem prishla? Говори по делу - мы передадим всё шефу, а ты иди себе. - холодным тоном ответил Дмитрий.  
\- Chto zhe takoe! Молодой человек, может, у вас со слухом лучше? Объясните своему товарищу, что мне нужно обсудить несколько деталей с Алексеем. Если он не захочет иметь со мной никаких дел - это его право, но так, как поступаете вы - некрасиво. - теперь Мила обращалась к незнакомцу.  
\- Ой, khren s toboy! Эти женщины все мозги выедят. Виктор, сгоняй за боссом. - новенький, на правах младшего, послушно двинулся за главарём.  
Дальше длилось скучное ожидание руководителя "Kolos'а". Страж двери был не слишком разговорчивым и гостеприимным. Но немного быстрее скоротать время всё же удалось.  
\- Много среди вас осталось со "старой школы"? - завела разговор с бывшим напарником девушка.  
\- Kakaya tebe raznitsa? Prishla informatsiyu razvedyvat'? Вот, что скажу: наших ребят достаточно, чтобы не дать вам совершить коварный план.  
\- Глупый ты! I zlyy. Хоть это я должна злиться и устраивать скандалы из-за вашей подлости. A shche rodynoyu vas vvazhala...  
\- У нас контракт был, а ты пошла против него. Tak chto, vini sebya. Да и вообще, раз что-то не нравится, чего тогда явилась?  
\- Поняла, что то, чем занималась с вами, и было по-настоящему моим делом. Законность и легальность не по мне. Дура, napevno.  
\- Не верю. Сомнительно это всё... - не дав мужчине договорить, в дверях показался Маврицкий и похлопал подчинённого по спине, чтобы тот отошёл.  
Когда взору главного представилась Милана, он очень удивился лицезреть девушку перед собой. Подозвав своего охранника, который, скорее всего, шёл за боссом по пятам (кстати, он тоже оказался неизвестным человеком. А старик времени зря не терял: до сих пор отбирал в команду статных, крепких и амбициозных, что не менее важно в такой сфере как подполье. Но всё же интересно, много ли в здании таких не совсем ещё профессиональных особ?), Алексей пригласил молодую особу внутрь, дав при этом указание двоим оставшимся глядеть в оба и ни в коем случае не покидать пост.  
\- Следуй за мной. - обратился мужчина к даме, а потом к подчинённому: - Грэг, ты замыкаешь колонну.

_**Beyonce feat. Andre 3000 – Back To Black (Instrumental)** _

Шествие продвигалось по мрачному, узкому, немного пыльному переходу с полуразрушенными и отсыревшими стенами вверх по лестнице. Единственным источником света в нём были две не очень яркие лампочки: при входе и в середине прохода, где находился маленький "островок", который связывал две части этого пролёта. Там стоял охранник с автоматом в руках. Если бы не наличие каких-никаких лампочек, то на ступеньках можно было бы запросто убиться. Девушка заметила, насколько трудно стало дышать в столь закрытом и неуютном помещении. Вообще, постройка довольно сомнительная внутри. Фасад выглядит аккуратнее и целее.  
Минутой позже, выйдя на небольшую открытую местность-коридор, Лана почувствовала, что лёгкие начали пропускать воздух активнее и сердцебиение более-менее нормализовалось. Но в помещении всё ещё пахло сыростью, поскольку лучи солнца если и попадали внутрь здания, то были скудными и редкими - почти все окна, которые уцелели, являлись наполовину завешанными тряпками, а некоторые наспех заколоченными досками. Однако в постройке было сравнительно светло.  
Снова троим встретился охранник, тоже с оружием. Он расхаживал по комнатке-коридору, внимательно разглядывая гостью. Ещё один новичок. Алексей противоречит самому себе. После её ухода он пересмотрел свои приоритеты? Очень странно.

Пройдя это незамысловатое помещение, главарь завернул за угол и прошёл немного вглубь, замерев возле двери, обращая свой взгляд на девушку. Милана остановилась возле мужчины, осматриваясь: они стояли в проходе буквально 3x3 метра. Всё, что окружало троих это: металлическая дверь, холодные бетонные стены, небрежно выкрашенные в коричневый цвет, и маленькая тумбочка или что-то вроде того такого же оттенка. Непонятно только, для чего она здесь. Шеф, распахнув дверь, пропустил девушку вперёд и вошёл сам, подзывая к себе наёмника. Комната тоже оказалась небольшой, но раза в два точно больше коридорчика перед ней. Она была похожа на уменьшённое казарменное помещение с парой ламп на потолке в защитных наконечниках, окружёнными подобием решётки. В комнатушке не было ничего, кроме стола, двух стульев и одного окна без занавесок, которое хоть и было маленьким, но давало отличное освещение.  
\- Атмосферненько. - оглядевшись, только и произнесла Мила.  
Ничего не ответив, босс приказал сопровождавшему их громиле проверить даму на наличие прослушек, оружия и прочих нежелательных для подполья вещей. Это очень напрягло - неизвестно, что ещё двое будут делать.  
\- Раздевайся. - коротко обратился к девушке главный.  
\- Не поняла.  
\- До нижнего белья. В целях безопасности нужно. Мало ли, кто тебя к нам подослал. Разведка, да?  
\- А вы уже всё выведали. Сдалась мне та разведка. Я к вам хочу вернуться...  
\- Стоп-стоп. Сначала проделаем нужную процедуру, а потом поговорим. - мужчина указал на даму, подавая знак подчинённому, чтобы тот начал обыск.  
Лана оперативно начала снимать с себя одежду. Та была незамысловатой: кожаная куртка, кофта, простого кроя штаны без различных запонок, карманов и остальных украшений, тонкий льняной шарф и ботинки на немного завышенной платформе. Каждую вещь девушка всучивала в руки охраннику, который тщательно её проверял. Вынув из кармана обыскиваемой куртки пачку сигарет и зажигалку, он с удивлением оглянулся на босса, показав найденное.  
\- Куришь? Добру тебя на государственной службе не научили. Или, может, там что-то спрятано? - посмотрев на Милану, а потом на подопечного, Алексей взглядом указал на предметы, давая понять, что их нужно осмотреть. Наёмник принялся опустошать пачку с вредным веществом, крутя ту в руках, а затем взялся за зажигалку. Выпустив пару раз из неё огонь, мужчина начал ломать вещь, чтобы посмотреть на содержимое.  
\- Эй, что он делает? Это порча личного имущества! Его за такое посадить могут. - возмутилась Мила, выдирая у правонарушителя предмет.  
\- Тебе есть что скрывать? - хладнокровно обратился к девушке главарь.  
\- Нет, но это уже перебор... Тогда буду вынуждена просить огоньку у Вас. - после небольшой паузы съязвила гостья.  
\- Без проблем. - как-то чересчур лукаво ответил Маврицкий.  
\- Здесь ничего нет. - доложил обстановку "надзиратель", всё же распотрошив вещь.  
\- Снимай носки. И часы.  
\- Серьёзно? - подняв брови, Милана посмотрела себе на ноги, а после на мужчину. - И часы? Чтобы вы и их сломали?  
\- Да, и про медальон не забудь.  
\- Ну уж нет! Это я не отдам. Это единственная вещь, которая осталась у меня от бабки. Единственное напоминание о семье. Ni...  
\- Ты заставляешь меня сомневаться в тебе.  
Пораздумав с минуту, девушка сдалась и сняла то, что просили:  
\- ... Хорошо. Dobre. Но попрошу вернуть мне изделия в целостности и сохранности.  
\- Непременно. А что в обуви?  
\- В каком смысле? Ой, если хотите - проверьте, - беря в руку один ботинок, Рубан протянула его Алексею, - но я всё равно не понимаю, к чему этот кипишь.  
\- А в другом что?  
\- Возьмите его, podumaesh. - фыркнув, Лана вернула на место прежний ботинок и взяла второй.  
\- Проверь. - коротко приказал громиле босс.  
\- Только не нужно отдирать подошву, мне ещё в них ходить. Знаете, на улице не жарко. А сменную обувь, увы, не взяла.  
\- За это можешь не переживать. Я же не думаю, что ты спрятала нечто, скажем, покрупнее "жучка"... Но проверить стоит. У нас безболезненный метод. - Маврицкий указал на подчинённого. Тот вертел в руках элемент обуви, тряс его, стучал по нему, подносил к уху, пытаясь расслышать какие-то звуки.  
\- Потрясающий метод. - прикрыв глаза, помотала головой из стороны в сторону Мила.  
\- Ничего. - произнёс охранник, сдвинув плечами.  
\- Ну что же. Неплохо. Не думал я, что такое может произойти: ты придёшь к нам после стольких месяцев работы на государственные органы. Сама... Прочее барахло проверять не вижу смысла, так что, пожалуй, послушаю твои объяснения. Можешь одеваться. - скрестив руки на груди, сказал Алексей, усаживаясь на стул.  
 _"Наконец-то!"_ \- пронеслось в голове у девушки. Возвращая на себя одежду, Милана перешла к делу:  
\- Я хочу вернуться к вам. Понимаю, что сама нарушила договор, но вы тоже хороши - кинули меня на деньгах! Да ладно, кто старое помянет... Надоели мне эти праведники. Вечно указывают, что делать, предъявляют всякие претензии... С вами у меня была поддержка и отличное общество, а с ними... Та это какие-то отсталые. С ними нельзя ни поговорить нормально, ни пошутить... Мы слишком разные. Я ещё лучше поняла, что значат "социальное неравенство" и "классовое расслоение". У нас абсолютно разные приоритеты и интересы.  
\- Надо же! Почему так, ведь говорят, что противоположности притягиваются? Да и к тому же, по моим сведениям, один из твоих напарников - русский. Неужели даже с ним не нашла общий язык?  
\- Категорично. Он служивый, полностью отдаётся работе. Неразговорчив и слишком правильный, аж противно. Скучный, в общем. А баба... Вы знаете, как я "люблю" работать и, вообще, находить общий язык с женщинами. Это невозможно. И чуть не забыла главного "кобеля"... Только и знает, что убого шутить и клеить особ женского пола. В общем, компания разноплановая, но слишком напыщенная. Какие-то они все аристократичные...  
\- Ну хорошо. Пройдём со мной. - главарь встал и, подозвав к себе Лану, направился к выходу из помещения, обратившись уже к охраннику: - Ты замыкаешь.  
Тот кивнул в ответ, и трое вышли из комнатушки.


	5. Final

Доехав к месту, о котором говорил Уэверли, А.Н.К.Л. припарковались недалеко от здания. Дождь всё ещё моросил. Как по заказу, вокруг росло достаточно деревьев - это было хорошей возможностью скрыться за ними. А в паре сотен ярдов на северо-запад от строения красовалась роща. Это было что-то наподобие небольшого леса, в который по первоначальному замыслу Александр должен был направить подмогу на случай непредсказуемой ситуации. Но планы поменялись, и шесть остальных разведчиков в машине-фургоне остались ждать указания действовать поблизости внедорожника с агентами. Постройка оказалась необычной: с одной стороны она была цельной, а с другой поодаль возвышались бетонные колонны, держащие второй этаж. Место под ним образовывало небольшой проезд-туннель.  
\- Александр, мы на месте. Как слышите? Приём. - с начальником говорила Габи, так как Наполеон был не в настроении, а Илья любил действовать, а не разглагольствовать.  
\- Отлично. Быстро добрались. Пока я слежу за ситуацией, вы ждёте сигнала. Думаю, минут через 20 можем начинать. Конец связи.  
Отключившись, немка - она была за рулём, собственно, почему трое и прибыли на место заранее - повернулась к напарникам.  
\- Ну что, ребята, скоро всё закончится. Хотя, наша работа этого не допустит. Всегда найдётся, чем себя развлечь. - со слегка сдавленной улыбкой произнесла Теллер. Мужчины лишь посмотрели на неё в ответ. Соло коротко кивнул.  
\- Мы с Габи пойдём отключать электричество. На тебе будет запасной вход. - нахмурившись, пробормотал Илья другу, внимательно изучая план строения.  
\- Я и не сомневался, что пойду один. - отведя взгляд к окну, вставил свои "5 копеек" Наполеон.  
\- Я Габи одну не оставлю...  
\- И мне не доверишь, - подмигнув русскому, прервал возмущение американец. - Ладно, Большевик, без проблем.  
Курякин начал заметно нервничать. Это выражалось в крепко зажатой карте в одной руке и постукивании пальцами другой по спинке водительского сидения. Соло частенько выводил его из себя своими тонкими подколами, тем более, если они имели место в столь серьёзных ситуациях.  
Резко зашипела рация, которая заставила напарников немного всполошиться. Габи невольно вскрикнула, быстро схватив предмет.  
\- Агент Теллер, как слышите? Я потерял связь с местом, есть риск потерять... Кхм... В общем, нужно действовать немедленно. Вы знаете, что делать? Приём. - голос с устройства звучал взволновано, что вынудило переполошиться ещё больше.  
\- Слышу хорошо. Мы всё знаем, - обернувшись к коллегам, ответила девушка. На удивление, на лицах мужчин было отражено спокойствие, в то время как внутри у неё самой всё стыло каждый раз, когда происходило что-то такое резкое и внеплановое. - Мы с Ильёй пойдём к щитку. Конец связи.  
После последних слов русский, как по команде, вышел из машины, подождав Габи, и направился к главному входу. Быстро подкравшись под стенами здания, Курякин заметил, что у двери стоят не такие уж и амбалы, коими он их себе представлял, и мысленно обрадовался, поняв, что и сам сможет разобраться с ними и девушке не придётся ничего делать. Блондин резко остановился у края стены и выглянул из-за угла, выстрелив в ногу более отдалённому от него охраннику. Этим он отвлёк внимание другого стража, который нагнулся к потерпевшему и начал высматривать стрелявшего с другой стороны. Успев незаметно приблизиться к нему, агент сделал захват сзади, прислонив к шее противника ребро автомата, одновременно выбивая ногой оружие из рук раненого. Вмиг подбежала Габи, беря потерпевшего на себя: в темпе подобрала его огнестрельное, с размаху дав прикладом по лицу мужчины. Краем глаза заметив кирпич, лежащий недалеко от неё, девушка схватила предмет и со всей силы саданула им по голове пострадавшего. Тот мгновенно отключился.  
\- Неплохо, напарница. - не удержавшись, похвалил коллегу Илья. Как бы он не пытался отгородить Теллер от неприятностей, но осознание того, что немка может за себя постоять, хоть немного, да успокаивало. А ещё, русский однозначно гордился ею.  
Заложник Курякина начал активно вырываться из его довольно-таки мощного захвата и пытался уверенней владеть оружием, стараясь прицелиться и выстрелить в противника. Блондин ослабил хватку и, убрав свой автомат от горла врага, ухватился за огнестрельное оппонента. Дмитрий, коим оказался соперник агента, развернулся и потянул оружие на себя. Прокрутив то в руках на 90 градусов, Илья отвесил охраннику хороший удар прикладом по скуле. Затем, повторив движение снова, но уже развернув автомат на 360 градусов, он попал в другую скулу. Чтобы не создавать много шума, которого, видимо, и так было достаточно, Курякин наградил стража точным движением кулака в челюсть, а после совершил удар головой в переносицу Дмитрия. Чтобы окончательно избавиться от оппонента, русский дал противнику в висок. Тот, как и его товарищ, рухнул наземь.  
\- Быстрее. У нас немного времени. - произнёс агент и, слегка подтолкнув девушку ко входу, открыл дверь, проверяя, нет ли за ней ещё охранников. Таковых не обнаружилось.  
Зайдя в проход, агенты увидели перед собой ступеньки.  
\- За ними должен быть щиток. - тихо проговорил мужчина, озадачено косясь за лестницу.  
\- И есть. Прикрой меня. - откликнулась Габи, зайдя за конструкцию. Илья подошёл к основанию лестницы и устремил взгляд вверх. В следующий момент оттуда показался страж. Не успев поднять оружие, он свалился на пол - Курякин попал ему в грудь. В тот же миг свет в здании исчез.  
\- Александр, дело сделано. Что дальше? Приём. - с Уэверли на этот раз связался русский, подходя к Теллер и становясь с ней бок о бок, чтобы остаться незамеченными и, в случае чего, быстро обезвредить противников из "укрытия".  
\- Отлично. Попытайтесь взять на себя охрану. Я сейчас свяжусь с Соло - пусть приступает к своей работе. Конец связи.  
Спрятав рацию в нагрудный карман, Илья почувствовал, как рука напарницы коснулась его руки, ухватывая сильнее. Убрав автоматы от себя в сторону и отпустив ладонь коллеги, мужчина приобнял девушку.  
\- Нужно разделаться с остальными. Что-то долго они не идут. - отпуская Габи, Курякин направился на второй этаж.

***  
Выйдя обратно на открытую местность, шествие во главе с Маврицким двинулось по правую сторону от помещения, в котором трое были до этого, завернуло за угол и остановилось у ещё одной двери. Алексей быстро достал связку ключей и повернул одним из них пару раз в скважине. После пропустил девушку, охранника и вошёл сам. Эти "покои" оказались ещё более неуютными, чем предыдущие. Всё, что присутствовало здесь - это деревянная лавка и холодные гладкие стены. Комнатка, если её можно было так назвать, смахивала на камеру для заключённых, в которой нет ни единого окна и даже нормальной койки. Для узников в тюрьмах и то богаче обстановку оформляют.  
\- Вы столь гостеприимны. Такие хоромы... - поворачиваясь к боссу, протянула Милана. - Кстати, объясните, зачем было подкладывать жучки в номер и как вообще вы это сделали? У вас какие-то личные мотивы отомстить?  
\- Не усложняй. Интересно стало, какие планы придумали, что обсуждаете. Вы же на нас вышли, верно? Женщины такие женщины: сдают при первой возможности. Никакой уверенности в вас. Ничего, ты ведь не против посидеть здесь немного? - невинно улыбнувшись, Маврицкий достал из кармана пиджака наручники и вручил их Грэгу.  
\- Эй, мы так не договаривались. Я, вообще-то, с миром пришла. Отпусти! - Лана начала отбиваться и брыкаться, не давая охраннику надеть оковы, когда тот схватил её, прерывая попытки вырваться. Всё же, мужчина был выше, коренастее и сильнее девушки, поэтому все старания оставить руки свободными оказались тщетными. Через пару мгновений на запястьях молодой особы красовались стальные браслеты.  
\- Я понимаю, что с дамами так не обходятся, но так нужно, девочка. - уже с серьёзным видом сказал главарь, собираясь покинуть комнатку.  
\- Стойте! Я ведь не просто так пришла. Картина, она же липовая, да? - Алексей остановился в дверном проёме, не ожидая такого вопроса. Мила хмыкнула про себя, подняв уголок губ.  
\- Ну, конечно!... И что тебе с этого?  
\- Я знаю, где настоящая. - после этих слов босс вмиг развернулся лицом к гостье, выпучив глаза, выпрямился и заложил руки за спину.  
\- Грэг! Выйди, подожди меня где-то в коридоре. Те двое и без тебя справятся, здесь охранять особо нечего. - приказал он подчинённому, а потом, дождавшись, пока тот уйдёт, прикрыл за ним дверь, включил свет (удивительно, откуда здесь взялись выключатель и лампочка, одиноко торчащая из стены над входом) и продолжил: - Неужели соизволишь рассказать об этом?  
\- Возможно. Но только в случае, если вы не будете держать меня здесь и снимете эти побрякушки. - Рубан протянула руки в сторону мужчины.  
\- Ты понимаешь, кому ставишь условия, сука? - очень резко спокойный, ровный тон Маврицкого превратился в грубый и пренебрежительный.  
Через секунду единственный источник света в забитой комнатке потух. Шеф подполья развернулся в сторону двери.  
\- Что за хрень?  
Не успел Алексей опомнится и повернутся обратно к девушке, как Милана быстро среагировала, поняв, что это, возможно, её единственный шанс выбраться отсюда, закинула ему на шею скованные наручниками руки и принялась душить. Справится со стариком удавалось с трудом, так как мужчина был хоть и невысокого роста, но немаленький в объёме, а хотя бы часть его веса она должна была принять на себя, чтобы смягчить падение и не наделать много шума. Дабы заглушить мычание и булькающие звуки, которые издавал Маврицкий, Мила не без усилий дотянулась до своего шарфа и, стянув его с шеи, стала запихивать тому в рот. Главарь оказался живучим, но неповоротлив - это и хорошо, потому что не стал резко и активно вырываться. Тут как раз и сыграла на руку гибкость и подготовленность молодой особы. Она подвела шефа к стене, плотно прижав его к той, и упёрлась коленом в его поясницу, направляя уже свой вес на Алексея. Руки всё ещё тянула на себя, не ослабляя захват ни на секунду, хоть цепь от наручников и сами оковы жутко впивались в кожу, давя на кисти, и причиняли неимоверную боль. Наконец, поняв, что жертва успокоилась, не издаёт никаких звуков и перестаёт держаться на ногах, Лана живо вздёрнула руки вверх, пытаясь снова прижать босса к стене и настолько аккуратно и бесшумно опустить на пол, насколько позволит коэффициент её веса против веса мёртвого мужчины в годах. Убедившись, что противник действительно уже не жилец (лучше проверить, тем более, если учитывать, что всё происходило в темноте. Может, подыграл.), девушка присела на край лавки. Тяжело дыша, она пыталась вглядеться в свои руки - глаза так и не привыкли к отсутствию света. _"Сколько тебе ещё придётся убить? Nikchemnist'..."_ Но другого выхода не было, а с такими как Маврицкий только так и нужно поступать. Он ничуть не лучше того старика, который был главным объектом в её последнем задании с "Kolos'ом". Мерзкие типы. Живут только ради своей выгоды.

Немного успокоившись и убедив себя в том, что так даже лучше, Милана присела рядом с телом и начала шарить в карманах одежды убитого, ища ключ от наручников. Быстро найдя то, что искала, Рубан в два счёта освободила руки от ужаснейшей пытки и отбросила в сторону ненужные предметы.  
\- Будешь знать, как общаться с женщинами, podonok! - так хотелось плюнуть в лицо главарю банды, но воспитание не позволило это сделать. Да и не было желания настолько опускаться в своих же глазах. К тому же, ненавистной морды бывшего начальника не было видно. Сообразив, что ей нужно как-то пробраться мимо охраны, девушка начала хаотично водить руками в том месте, где лавка соприкасалась со стеной и под ней в поисках хоть какого-то импровизированного оружия. Неожиданно прикоснувшись к чему-то неровному, шершавому и холодному, Мила обрадовалась - вот оно, спасение! Попробовав поднять это с земли, заложница в один миг мысленно убила все надежды - вещь оказалась слишком тяжёлой. Став по другую сторону от предмета мебели и ощупав находку, Лана поняла, что она есть подпоркой для лавки. Напрягшись, девушка приподняла место для сидения, отклонив его, и подвинула избочину ногой поближе к себе. Ею, по тактильным ощущениям, выдался небольшой-немаленький кусок бетона. _"Отлично!"_ \- улыбнулась молодая особа и сразу же вспомнила об умершем: может, у него где-то с собой припрятано оружие. Машинально отпустив всё ещё поддерживающую рукой мебель, которая с грохотом повалилась на пол, - подпирающей основы для неё не стало - Милана запаниковала. И, как оказалось, не зря: снаружи послышались шаги. Забросив мысль ещё раз обыскать покойного, девушка кряхтя подняла бетонную глыбу, быстро подбежала к стыку двух стен и, прижавшись к той, где был вход в комнатку, замерла. В следующий момент дверь распахнулась и в помещение влетел обескураженный охранник. Воспользовавшись случаем, когда он присел над телом босса, Мила, тихо подкравшись сзади, что было мочи ударила тяжёлой находкой по голове мужчины. Тот завалился рядом с работодателем. Ликованию в душе не было предела, но в коридоре расхаживают ещё двое таких же громил, поэтому прощаться с предметом обороны Рубан не спешила.

Уверенно, но осторожно зашагав к выходу на открытую местность, она дошла до конца "предбанника", потихоньку выглянув из-за угла, чтобы разведать обстановку на этаже, и тут же спряталась обратно. Удивление и некое облегчение пришло после увиденного - в помещении шла борьба между стражами и двумя из А.Н.К.Л. Выпала удачная возможность прокрасться незамеченной, что, собственно, и сделала девушка, на этот раз всё же оставив средство самозащиты на полу.

Незаметно проникнув в комнату, где её проверяли, - Илья и Габи отвлекли всё внимание противников на себя - Лана забрала свои вещи, которые оставила на столе: медальон и часы, что показывали 17 минут двенадцатого. Пренебрежительно глянув на сломанную зажигалку и порванную пачку сигарет, агент хмыкнула: _"Наивные, это всего лишь обманный манёвр..."_. Не задержавшись больше ни секунды в покоях, Рубан вышла на лестничную площадку, отметив, что напарники всё ещё дерутся (так даже лучше - можно скрытно сделать задуманное).

Спустившись на первый этаж, девушка завернула в длинный узкий коридор по правую руку от главного входа за лестницей, думая про себя, что нужно быть осторожной, чтобы не упасть в темноте. Добежав до конца прохода, Милана начала ощупывать стены. Найдя снизу в одной из них углубление, видимо, здание и не собирались приводить в порядок, она отодрала от ботинка, который давала на проверку первым, подошву, превратив танкетку в небольшой каблук. В части, отделённой от обуви, был спрятан механизм со взрывчаткой, таймер на котором показывал 23 минуты - время, оставшееся до взрыва. Быстро заложив бомбу в место, где стена не была цельной, и повернув её так, чтобы свечение, исходящее от устройства, и сам прибор не были заметными, агент услышала, как кто-то спускается по лестнице. Главное теперь - не привлечь к себе внимание. Тихо отойдя к боковой стене, она выглянула в сторону выхода. Бежавшими оказались, как удалось разглядеть, Илья и Габи. Неужто справились с теми двумя? Но после того как они выбежали на улицу, сверху снова послышался топот, который сопровождался голосами. Преследователи начали кричать о том, что убьют сбежавших. Один из них спросил, куда те побежали, и упомянул Милу, говоря, что девчонка, должно быть, с ними, только непонятно, куда она делась и когда успела выйти незамеченной. Лана в это время старалась не выдать себя ни малейшим звуком, пытаясь снять с другого ботинка танкетку, освобождая каблук, чтобы было удобно передвигаться. Девушку немного понесло в бок и она, не скоординировав движения в темноте, оступилась, с громким стуком поставив ногу на пол. Бандиты спустились на первый этаж и хотели было выйти на улицу, но остановились и стали в начале коридора, где была незваная гостья.  
\- Chto tam? - спросил один из них и достал фонарик, посветив в проход.  
\- Vot ona! Ты нам за всё ответишь! - воскликнул второй, продвигаясь ближе к агенту.

_**The Shadows – Apache** _

В свете фонарика Милана краем глаза заметила слева от себя дверь. Дёрнув за ручку, - дверь поддалась - Рубан решила не терять времени и вбежала в помещение. Комната, где находились три машины, была достаточно просторной и светлой (из-за четырёх небольших окон), видимо, она использовалась вместо гаража. Также здесь присутствовали обшарпанные деревянные столы, на некоторых лежало оружие, много балок, кирпичей, мешков с чем-то, возможно, для разных строительных целей и прочие материалы и приспособления. Выходом из здания служила двойная дверь, похожая на ворота, на которую Мила навалилась, стоило к ней добежать, и вылетела на полном ходу на улицу (странно, что Алексей оставил гараж незапертым), врезаясь во что-то. Или в кого-то. Чуть ли не отрикошетив от субъекта вторжения в её личное пространство, девушка резко вцепилась в верхнюю часть одежды, как оказалось, мужчины, прижавшись к его торсу и обратив внимание на лицо.  
\- Наполеон? - удивлённо, но с облегчением спросила агент. Заметив у него в руках два автомата, а повернувшись к постройке, увидев лежащего на земле охранника, Лана продолжила: - Я думала, это один из тех. Теперь ясно, почему... Бежим!  
Не договорив, она потянула напарника за руку, оборачиваясь на дверь, а потом обратно перед собой.  
Послышался рёв мотора машины - значит преследователи могут быстро их догнать, а это ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Американец повернулся посмотреть, чтобы оценить, насколько велик их шанс оторваться от бандитов. Спасением послужила заминка преступников с пострадавшим от рук Наполеона - они принялись затаскивать уже очнувшегося мужчину в машину.  
\- Александр, Вы слышите? У нас возникла небольшая проблема, и поэтому понадобится подмога. Мы бежим на северо-запад от здания к лесу. И со мной Ваша барышня, которую нужно беречь как зеницу ока. Приём. - на бегу связался с Уэверли Соло, нацепив оба автомата на шею.  
\- Отлично! Сейчас направлю к вам... - связь оборвалась, не дав дослушать конец фразы руководителя.  
\- Веселье начинается... В кой-то веке ты обратилась ко мне не по фамилии! Почему бежишь от своих же? Неудача приключилась? - запрятав рацию начал выяснять отношения брюнет, соединяя разные темы в один поток слов.  
\- Замолчи и просто беги. Ни о чём не спрашивай. - Милана всё ещё держала коллегу за руку.  
\- Я бы с ними справился. И вообще, почему я должен тебя слушать? Предала нас, да? Острых ощущений захотелось? Решила взяться за старое?..  
\- Соло, заткнись!  
\- Вот, вернулась старая Милана. - фыркнул пижон, прибавляя темп и снимая с шеи одно оружие.  
Двое из А.Н.К.Л. бежали прочь от здания, намереваясь хоть немного, но скрыться от погони за деревьями и выиграть хоть какое-то время. Только неизвестно для чего.

Свернув с дороги и забежав между растительностью в чащу, Рубан поняла, насколько неудобно бегать на каблуках, даже если они не слишком высокие, ещё и по лесу. Но осознание того, что лучше постараться остаться живой, чем умереть глупой смертью, давало стимул продолжать движение. Девушка всё ещё не отпустила руку Наполеона: он был её поддержкой, чтобы не упасть. Да и так просто было спокойнее. К тому же, напарник и сам не спешил размыкать свою сильную хватку.

К сожалению, лес не был тем лесом, каким его себе представляли бежавшие: много густо выросших деревьев, которые создавали щит от внешнего мира и могли спрятать за собой целую армию, стоило только зайти в него; темнота, обволакивающая всю территорию почти с самого входа, не говоря уже о том, что там за обстановка и атмосфера, если продвигаться дальше, вглубь. Это подобие леска местами представляло собой чуть ли не открытые участки местности с редкими, неширокими и невысокими деревьями. В общем, спрятаться не особо получится.

Вдруг сзади послышались выстрелы - преследователи гнались за агентами по свободной от растительности полосе, пытаясь прицелиться в них, но вместо этого попадали в кору деревьев. От противных, давящих на уши звуков стрельбы Мила непроизвольно вскрикнула, нагибаясь и прижимаясь к Соло.  
\- Прости. Я случайно. - начала оправдываться девушка. Такое случалось крайне редко, когда её пугали звуки выстрелов. Активное использование оружия стало нормой ещё со времён "Kolos'а", а упоминать о частых перестрелках в А.Н.К.Л. не было и смысла. Но такие неожиданные ситуации всё же напрягали.

Выбежав на подобие поляны, американец резко остановился, рывком потянув назад руку, которой держал Лану: они стояли чуть ли не на краю обрыва. Очень кстати! Казалось, как можно не заметить, что земля, в прямом смысле слова, уходит из-под ног? Но когда думаешь только о том, чтобы спастись - не видишь ничего вокруг, а бежишь напролом. Всё-таки не зря агент держалась за напарника. Если бы не он, то Миланы Рубан не стало бы и сам Наполеон зачах от скуки: шутить не над кем. Разве что над Ильёй... Впрочем, малость гиблый вариант: если русский от души разозлиться, то Соло присоединится к коллеге на небесах. Если их в ад не отправят.  
\- Вовремя... Не хочешь попытаться спастись прыжком? - съязвил мужчина, наклонившись над склоном. Как обычно, шутки в неподходящей обстановке. В который раз девушка отметила спокойствие брюнета. И улыбку на его лице, которую, как ни странно, в этот раз не хотелось стереть. В общем, вроде, ничего удивительного, но если вспомнить обиду и недовольство Наполеона в начале их встречи, то эта улыбка была как бальзам на душу.  
\- А ещё говорил, что у меня ужасные шутки. Только с тобой, дорогой. - мило, но нервно улыбнулась в ответ Рубан. Шанс уцелеть оставался невысок.  
В следующий момент послышался отчётливый шум подъезжающего автомобиля. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало, так как преступники нашли способ добраться до них.  
\- Что это за лес такой, в котором скрыться нельзя? - с ноткой несчастья, хмыкнув, задала риторический вопрос девушка, испуганно осматривая местность. Убежать-то ещё можно было, но незачем - их уже догнали. А если и пуститься в ход снова, то бандиты настигнут в два счёта. По лесу, тем более такому, долго не побегаешь, ещё и Соло хоть в просторном, но мешковатом костюме, обмундированный различными устройствами и обвешанный средствами защиты, с которыми бежать не очень удобно, а Мила на каблуках.  
\- Держи - понадобится. - американец всучил ей снятый с шеи автомат. Агент тяжело вздохнула - не любила она оружия, да и целилась не очень хорошо.  
\- Tak-tak, тупик, da? Думали сбежать? - выбравшись из машины, начал беседу один из бывших напарников Ланы - Пётр, тот, кого агент видела в Бирмингеме - наведя ствол на ЦРУ-шника. За ним вышли и трое его побратимов. Девушка увидела среди них и Дробаша. Что-то плоховато А.Н.К.Л. усмирили злоумышленников. - Теперь не уйдёте! Хреновая с вас разведка. - вышеупомянутый представитель подполья, видимо, пошутил, так как его соратники начали смеяться. М-да, шутник от Бога...  
\- А ты, шалава, ещё поплатишься за убийство Алексея. - выпалил другой, незнакомый.  
Наполеон резко взвёл автомат и выстрелил в говорившего, попав тому в плечо. Мужчина закричал от боли, прижав руку к кровоточащей ране, и начал материться. Иван, посмотрев на раненного, перевёл озлобленный взгляд на стрелявшего и, прицелившись, пальнул с пистолета. Соло стремительно оттолкнул от себя компаньонку и в следующий момент получил пулю в бок, между рёбер - бронежилет принял на себя удар. Через долю секунды Наполеон громко замычал, ухватившись за ногу выше колена - вторая пуля от другого преступника прошла вскользь по конечности, оставив за собой добротную кровавую полосу.  
\- Вот ублюдок! - скривился брюнет, наклоняясь.  
Каждый раз, когда такое случалось, Милана входила в некий ступор. Она понимала, что ничем не может помочь, а сегодня ещё и ситуация критическая: американец ранен, против них четверо соперников, а подмоги нет.  
Из кратковременного замешательства - отвлекаться было нельзя - Рубан вывел шум мотора и шаркающих по земле шин. Встрепенувшись, она слегка прицелилась и попала в грудь одному из незнакомцев - тот упал замертво. Или так только показалось, что в цель угодила именно бывшая воровка, потому что послышался выстрел из подъезжающего автомобиля, который через секунду загородил двоих из А.Н.К.Л. от злоумышленников и выпущенной в кого-то из них пули.  
\- Быстро! - кивнув на салон транспорта, подал голос Илья, рывком притормозив.  
Не теряя времени, Мила помогла Соло забраться в машину, уже на ходу залетая и сама. Габи заодно отвлекла внимание противников двумя выстрелами. Те так же начали издавать болезненные звуки и ругаться, но агентам не было до этого никакого дела, поскольку Курякин выруливал внедорожник из опушки.  
\- Vot eto ty gonshchik! - одобрила навыки вождения напарника Лана, снимая с себя куртку и суя её брюнету, чтобы тот прижал вещь к ноге. Американец начал отнекиваться, отпихивая руку коллеги, но девушка не сдалась и всё же приложила скомканную часть гардероба к ране мужчины и, хорошо надавив, велела завязать её, дабы хоть немного остановить кровь. Разведчик зашипел, прикрыв глаза, но приказ не исполнил.

Машину неимоверно трясло, поскольку Илья всё ещё пытался выбраться из леса на ровную открытую дорогу. За агентами шла погоня, но они малость оторвались от неё, потому что соперники замялись с погрузкой в свой автомобиль из-за ранений, но всё равно с энтузиазмом хотели отомстить непрошеным гостям. Мало того, они начали стрелять по машине, будто магазины их автоматов вмещали бесконечное количество патронов. Но хорошо, что хоть попадали в деревья и багажник, а не по стёклам или того хуже - колёсам.

Наполеон завозился на заднем сидении, намереваясь занять удобную позу, чтобы отстреливаться от противников. Открыв окно и высунувшись из него, мужчина пару раз выстрелил в машину преследователей - пули попали в капот и фару.  
\- Неплохо было бы притормозить их. Или вообще остановить. - тяжело произнёс брюнет, откидываясь на спинку сидения, глядя Милане в глаза. Девушка кивнула, поняв, что напарник говорит о колёсах, и повторила его действия с окном. Но стоило только Рубан хоть как-то прицелиться, как автомобиль сильно подбросило - Курякин вывернул руль на выезд из леса.  
\- Voditel', осторожней! - полностью скрывшись в салоне, сделала замечание русскому агент и обратилась к американцу: - Ты как? Жить будешь? Не помирай, а то мне будет скучно без тебя.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Кто ещё тебя будет вечно подкалывать? - с улыбкой отшутился Соло.  
\- Я всё понимаю, но, может, объяснишься? - встрял в разговор явно недовольный блондин, посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида. Габи в это время, перезарядив свои оружия, пыталась отстреляться от злоумышленников.  
Не успев ничего произнести в ответ, Мила снова непроизвольно вскрикнула, когда пуля, выпущенная одним из "Kolos'а", попала в заднее стекло.  
\- Илья, давай потом.

Обе машины уже выбрались из леса и гнали по дороге. Интересным являлось то, что каким бы осторожным водителем и законопослушным гражданином Курякин ни был, но в таких ситуациях он действовал продуктивно и почти беспощадно.  
\- И правда, ничего не хочешь поведать? Вообще-то, ты сейчас должна быть с ними. - подала голос Теллер, кивнув на преследователей. Секундой позже достала рацию и связалась с Уэверли, чтобы тот направил к ним скорую помощь.  
Лана заметила, что у девушки в некоторых местах была распорота куртка и из руки шла кровь, а на лице и левой ноге - из-под порванной штанины - виднелись царапины и ссадины. У Ильи была разбита скула, на смазливой физиономии тоже присутствовали синяки и на правой руке красовались кровоточащие костяшки - любил КГБ-эшник пускать в ход кулаки.  
\- Большевик, не желаешь немного проехаться "змейкой"? Если нам перебьют шины, придётся тебе сражаться с ними одному, а то я сегодня не в форме. - вмешался Наполеон, силясь снять с себя куртку и расстегнуть жилет.  
Напарник не ответил, но исполнил просьбу, начав вилять по дороге. В это время трое остальных пытались отбиться от соперников, то и дело меняя обоймы в автоматах. Но так как объект на прицел было взять сложно из-за неравномерного движения, то попадать в цель, соответственно, тоже удавалось с трудом.  
\- Никто не против использовать гранату и покончить со всем этим? - будто вспомнив о том, что они взяли с собой на задание, предложила Габи.  
Вдруг Милана взглянула на свои часы - 11:36 - и её голову посетила рискованная, но действенная, если не просчитаться, идея.  
\- Против! Илья, дай мне сесть за руль. - на полном серьёзе, сдвинув брови, скомандовала девушка, посмотрев в зеркало на соотечественника.  
\- Net. - отрезал коллега, всё так же сконцентрировано смотря перед собой.  
\- Мне нужно, bystro! Это не обсуждается!  
\- Net. - повторил русский, оставаясь таким же непоколебимым и немногословным. Но в следующий момент он словно взорвался: - Perebezhchikov nikto ne zhaluet. Отвезём тебя в участок, а дальше что хочешь, то и делай. А мы и так справимся. Я не собираюсь погибать из-за тебя!  
Мила опешила от такой речи друга: во-первых, она была большой для него, а во-вторых, такие слова звучали очень обидно. Особенно от Курякина.  
\- Останови машину. - упав духом, попросила Рубан, втупившись в водительское сидение. Просьба осталась без ответа и исполнения, поэтому агент повторила сказанные слова, но более чётко и с паузой. Мужчина удосужился посмотреть на девушку в зеркало заднего вида, прямо-таки прожигая её своим глубоким, пронзительным взглядом, но и не вздумал послушаться.  
Поняв, что разговоры напрасны, Лана открыла дверцу автомобиля, намереваясь выйти. Сразу же послышались неодобрительные возгласы со стороны Габи и почувствовалась рука Соло на предплечье, держащая мёртвой хваткой.  
\- Закрой. - спокойно, но с интонацией приказал блондин. Затем Наполеон дёрнул девушку на себя, заставив её захлопнуть дверь.  
\- Ты что удумала? - переполошилась Теллер.  
\- Что ты хочешь? - в своей интеллигентной манере попытался всё разъяснить Илья, не повышая голос.  
\- Дай мне сесть на твоё место, я всё объясню. Если вы хотите, чтобы эта ненужная гонка продолжалась, если хотите умереть, то я - нет. Не хочу и вас терять, zrozumilo? - последнюю фразу агент чуть ли не прокричала.  
\- Ladno. Тихо. Как мы это всё проделаем? - после секундной тишины выдал Курякин.  
Милана не стала долго и нудно излагать суть, поэтому принялась быстро пролезать мимо американца, меняясь с ним местами.  
\- Мм, какой вид! - пододвигаясь ближе к левому окну, не смог удержаться от комментария ЦРУ-шник, когда девушка пробиралась задом.  
\- Габи, давай сюда. - проигнорировала пустую речь напарника Рубан, плюхаясь по правую сторону от него. Немка послушалась и в темпе села на заднее сидение на место Наполеона.  
Мила без труда перебралась вперёд, к Илье. Главной задачей теперь оставалось как-то заменить КГБ-эшника.  
\- Так, я держу руль, ты плавно отпускаешь педали и осторожно, но незамедлительно исчезаешь отсюда.  
Сказать легче, чем сделать, поэтому над такими махинациями пришлось немного повозиться, учитывая ещё то, что блондин был немаленьким. Кое-как зажать педаль газа девушке всё же удалось. Ещё нужно уравновесить сам руль, чтобы не нестись по дороге как пьяница.  
Когда русский наконец освободил место водителя, Лане открылось пространство для действий, вследствие чего, быстро вскочив за "штурвал", она улыбнулась.  
\- Nu, detka, ne podvedi. - вцепившись в руль, выдохнула агент и развернула машину в противоположном направлении, расплескав при этом грязь. Дождя уже не было, но он оставил после себя лужи и скользкую жижу на земле. Автомобиль занесло, но руководящая движением и не собиралась сбавлять темп.  
\- Что ты творишь? Побаловаться захотелось? - старался перекричать шум внедорожника Илья, пробираясь на прежнее место немки. - Я жду объяснений!  
Милана поймала на себе требовательный взгляд голубых глаз. Ей никогда не нравилось, когда мужчина обращался к ней приказным тоном, но сейчас она его понимала.  
\- Габи, присмотри там за этим кобелём. - обратилась водитель к подруге, кивнув ей в зеркале заднего вида и бросив мимолётный взгляд на наручные часы - 11:40, а после к русскому: - Извини, друг, но... разговор будет... коротким.  
Путь не был ровным и гладким, поэтому нужно было сконцентрироваться на нём, а не на ответах на вопросы напарника.

_**Aero Chord – Surface** _

Никогда ещё троим из А.Н.К.Л. не удавалось быть свидетелями навыков езды коллеги, поэтому то, что она творила на дороге, было для них неожиданностью и приятным удивлением. Девушка всегда тяжко вздыхала на счёт педантичности Курякина за рулём, но и сама осторожничала сейчас, хоть и гнала чуть ли не на полной скорости, умело переключая передачи. Интересным было то, что Рубан никогда не горела желанием сместить кого-то из друзей с водительского кресла и взять дело в свои руки. Но одно было ясно точно: Мила любила быструю езду, что и показала сегодня всем на примере. Что ещё поразительно - агент справлялась с задачей не хуже Теллер, которая являлась гуру в таком.  
\- Итак, коротко о главном: когда мы с Наполеоном пошли узнавать про номера машины - они оказались ненастоящими - меня задержал Уэверли, чтобы дать немного отдельное задание. Так как я отлично знаю "Kolos" и ни разу ещё не проявила себя как профессиональный и независимый агент, он сказал, что эта миссия буквально будет лежать на мне. Главная задача - бросить вас и присоединиться к подполью. Позже Александр позвонил - тогда, в номер - и сообщил, что картину украли. Но опять же, нужно, значит, забрать у них наш объект любым способом, поэтому план остался... в силе. - внедорожник подбросило. Небольшие впадины и насыпи присутствовали чуть ли не через каждые пару метров. Наполеон тихо замычал - отдача от пули однозначно сказалась на ребре, потому что мужчина всё время тяжело дышал. Агент посмотрела на часы. - Когда я покинула вас, то сразу отправилась к Александру, чтобы оставить у него вещи, подготовиться к заданию и разузнать подробнее план действий.  
\- Хорошо подготовилась! Ничего не взяла для защиты. - перебила девушку Габи.  
\- Но, как выяснилось, картина-то тоже оказалась липовой. Вот, что значит "не рой другому яму, сам в неё попадёшь"... И тут я убедилась в своих догадках о местонахождении настоящего произведения. Но смысла рассказывать кому-то из вас не видела: если что случится, так они, - Лана кивнула назад, указывая на преследователей, - поставят ещё ультиматум, мол, моя жизнь взамен на информацию о расположении картины. Ужасная ситуация.  
\- Так вот почему Александр не дал чётких указаний, он должен был следить за твоим продвижением. - снова в рассказ встряла Теллер, видимо, до неё одной доходил смысл сказанных слов.  
\- Именно. Мы не могли знать, как пойдёт дело. Поэтому в моём медальоне спрятана подслушка. Но план немного вышел из-под контроля...  
\- И мы вступили раньше, чем предполагалось.  
\- Не знаю, какими были ваши расчёты. Мы с Уэверли договорились, что, как только вы отключите электричество, я закончу со своей миссией: подложу в здание бомбу, потому что, как оказалось, у них там склад с наркотиками. Со времён моего пребывания в подполье, "Kolos" начал заниматься несколько другой деятельностью - поставкой дури. А вообще, чуть ли не все пояснённые вам детали перед заданием были придуманы и обсуждены нами до моего отъезда из офиса.  
\- Это всё ясно, но где же на самом деле картина? Куда мы едем? - словно проснулся, задал вопрос Илья.  
\- К зданию. - ровным обыденным тоном ответила девушка на второй вопрос, игнорируя первый, и снова окинула взглядом часы - 11:43.  
\- Ты что, спятила? Разворачивайся! - силясь завладеть рулём, приказал Курякин.  
\- Уйди! У нас есть шанс оторваться! Проедем через строение, этим заманив их в ловушку. Не дрейфь, у нас ещё полно времени. - улыбнулась Милана, не сводя глаз с дороги.  
\- Всё равно мне не нравится эта идея. Мы можем с ними и сами справиться.  
\- Валяй, но от нас с Габи помощи будет маловато. Пойдёшь один? Наш торт тебе не поможет - его порезали немного. Кстати, как ты там? - парировала девушка, обратившись сначала к русскому, затем к американцу.  
\- Опять твои чудные шутки. Не дашь умереть нормально. - прохрипел Соло, цокнув языком.  
КГБ-эшник с громким выдохом отпустил руль, давая Рубан возможность закончить начатое. Обе машины подъезжали к постройке.

_**The Ink Spots – I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire** _

Завернув к зданию, агент, не сбавляя скорости, выровняла движение и направила автомобиль к проезду через так называемую базу. Тут и пригодилась территория под вторым этажом - удобно было прошмыгнуть мимо железобетонных балок, подпирающих верх конструкции, и держать бандитов поближе к бомбе, чтобы не просчитаться с планом. Преступники непосредственно ехали за ними. Оставалось совсем ничего до вынесения приговора. "Abo pan, abo propav" - вздохнула про себя девушка и на въезде под строение зажала педаль газа до упора, чтобы как можно максимально оторваться от преследователей и хоть немного избежать взрыва. Из-за резкого рывка от шин на дороге остались следы, а пассажиров в салоне отбросило назад. Почти выехав из туннеля, Мила в который раз посмотрела на часы - меньше десяти секунд до взрыва.  
\- Chto so vremenem? - воззрился на водителя блондин, выжидая ответа.  
В следующий момент машина А.Н.К.Л. покинула проезд. На такой же скорости агент вела транспорт прочь от постройки.  
\- Бум! - приглушённо, но чтобы все услышали, Лана оповестила о конце погони.  
Как в подтверждение раздался оглушительный, громогласный взрыв. Территорию отдало звуковой волной. Как удачно всё провернули! К тому же, благо, разведчики отъехали на более-менее безопасное расстояние от эпицентра событий - и так гул в ушах стоял, как под водой, не хватало ещё глухими остаться, либо серьёзные увечья получить. Картина снаружи представлялась не радужная: здание хоть и было не совсем большим, но охваченных пламенем частей от него разлеталось немерено в разные стороны, которые с грохотом падали на землю; казалось, везде полыхал огонь, что по-хозяйски перебирался на деревья, будто пожирая их; чувствовался невыносимый смрад дыма и, что самое неприятное, виднелись остатки от автомобиля преследователей и части разорванных тел, обрамлённых лужицами крови.  
Повернувшись назад, Милана на секунду задержала взгляд на произошедшем, но, увидев, что в машину летит бетонный обломок здания, она в мгновение ока сконцентрировалась на дороге, в который раз переключив передачу, чтобы не занесло, тем более, на огромной скорости - последствия могут оказаться нешуточными - и повернула руль влево. Не успел транспорт полностью уйти от места падения предмета, как глыба врезалась в дверцу со стороны водителя, попав при этом и в окно, что со своеобразным звуком разбилось и полетело на Милу, а после со скрипом прошлась по остальной боковой части внедорожника.  
\- Tvoyu mat'! - послышался протяжный вскрик и мычания девушки, которая сразу же остановила машину, и оханье Габи. В капот влетела ещё одна часть строения, видимо, от балки, здорово помяв конструкцию.  
Илья замер на месте: из-за мощного попадания куска бетона в стекло и резкого поворота, несколько осколков врезалось в левую руку славянки от плеча и до запястья, ещё пара немного порезала правую и лицо, оставив неплохие царапины; место водителя полностью было усыпано остатками окна, которые лежали и на ногах и растрёпанных волосах потерпевшей. Крови от дамы было больше, чем от троих агентов вместе взятых.  
Замерев, Лана посмотрела на руки, всё ещё крепко держащие руль, а затем, придя мысленно в себя, в зеркало заднего вида: выглядела она просто волшебно.  
\- Ты жива? - сбросив с колен осколки и переглянув через водительское сидение, спросил Соло, стараясь не поранится режущими частичками, рассыпанными чуть ли не по всему салону.  
Милана аккуратно расцепила хватку. Размазав немного тушь, она вытерла подступившие слёзы и принялась убирать с себя стёклышки. Илья взялся помогать.  
\- Ну что за день, tvoyu nalevo! - наигранно захныкала агент, откидывая голову назад, но, вспомнив про разбитый материал, отодвинулась от спинки кресла и вышла из машины. Курякин последовал за соратницей. Завидев, что она собирается потрогать или вытянуть из руки осколки, мужчина слегка ударил Милу по тыльной стороне ладони.  
\- Не трогай ничего. Только хуже сделаешь. Скоро врачи приедут. - с этими словами русский взял девушку за подбородок и повернул её лицо повреждённой частью к себе. Рубан зашипела, отстраняясь от друга, но тот лишь приобнял её за здоровое плечо. Значит, обида КГБ-эшника прошла. Соотечественница крепко обняла его в ответ.  
\- Ничего! Жить будешь. - выбравшись из авто, кивнул Лане американец.  
Илья отошёл к Габи, чтобы не вмешиваться в своеобразный флирт напарников.  
\- А есть выбор?  
\- Нет. Вот тебе и первая личная миссия. С посвящением, Чайник! Так теперь не я один "порезанный торт". - улыбнувшись, Наполеон подошёл к девушке и, скривившись, оценил увечья. Затем осторожно взял за пальцы повреждённой руки, по которой ручьями стекала кровь, и немного её приподнял. - Руку хоть чувствуешь, а то ампутируют ещё?  
\- Ай-ай! - агент убрала верхнюю конечность из ладони брюнета, садясь на землю, где было более-менее сухо. - Знаешь, как-то не комильфо ходить с частями инородного тела в твоём теле. Но я оценила шутку.  
\- Я вижу, ты тоже шутишь, - подняв кофту и указав на шрам на боку, оставшийся после миссии в Новом Орлеане, Соло приземлился рядом, кряхтя, сдавленно дыша и держась за травмированную ногу. - Поверь, я знаю, каково это.  
\- Ты сам как? - вспомнив, что коллега тоже пострадал, обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Милана.  
\- Нормально. Я же говорил, что всё будет нормально. - снова улыбнулся американец, видимо, пытаясь приободрить Рубан, остановив взгляд на её глазах.  
\- Что же, Ковбой, придётся тебе верить. - девушка тоже пристально посмотрела в глаза мужчины. Затем, словно по инерции, напарники потянулись друг к другу. Едва Наполеон коснулся губ дамы, как послышались отчётливые звуки сирены и голос Курякина:  
\- А вот и "скорая".  
Мила быстро отпрянула от сослуживца. Соло, наклонив голову, разочарованно фыркнул и недовольно выпалил:  
\- Чёрт! Большевик! Вовремя, как обычно.  
\- Извини. - ухмыльнувшись, русский отвернулся к подъезжающим машинам: за "скорой" ехали две пожарные и один служебный автомобиль.  
\- Это месть, да? Ничего, война не окончена. - подойдя к Илье и Габи, ЦРУ-шник намекнул о том, как прервал момент уединения друзей в номере.  
\- Не я её начал.  
Чуть погодя, товарищ протянул блондину руку для пожатия, вспомнив про недавнюю неприятную ситуацию в отеле. Какие бы ссоры между ними не происходили, но мирились ребята всегда, так как всё же оставались друзьями. Курякин, не раздумывая, ответил на жест соратника. Теллер прижалась к возлюбленному, взяв того за руку. Вскоре к их компании присоединилась и Лана.

Одновременно с врачами к агентам поспешил и Уэверли - вот чей транспорт был последним. Пожарные сразу же приступили к своим обязанностям, а медицинские работники взялись за раненных. Илья привык к боли и сидел смирно, поэтому с ним закончили быстрее всех. С Габи тоже долго не возились, не просто так они с русским считались парой - девушка была под стать коллеге. Наполеон, как и Курякин, мужественно терпел всю процедуру обрабатывания раны, время от времени морщась. Его же напарница наоборот сначала не хотела самовольно давать руку на "растерзание" врачам, но когда американец взял её более-менее здоровую ладонь в свою, девушка малость успокоилась, хоть и продолжала обиженно хныкать и мычать. А позже и совсем расклеилась - начала вскрикивать, пытаясь отстраниться от помощи, и дала волю эмоциям, разрешив уже давно накопившимся слезам хлынуть из глаз, но всё также продолжала сжимать руку друга.  
\- Ну вы даёте! С каждой последующей миссией всё серьёзнее и рискованнее действуете. Как я вижу, задание выполнено. - Александр окинул взглядом почти полностью потушенную территорию взрыва - разведка повеселилась на славу!  
\- Что-то вроде того, но Вы, наверное, рассчитывали увидеть участников "Kolos'а" живыми. - завела разговор с руководителем Теллер.  
\- Главное, что склад с наркотиками уничтожен. Да и эта организация больше не будет заниматься незаконными делами.  
\- Это всё хорошо, но почему Вы не сказали нам про этот склад и про то, что картина ненастоящая? - вмешался брюнет.  
\- Основным исполнителем была мисс Рубан. Она настояла, чтобы вы не знали о картине. Ни о настоящей, ни о поддельной. Это была её миссия, поэтому мы придумали весь план с предательством и уходом, чтобы Милана могла втереться в хоть какое-то доверие к "Kolos'у" и проникнуть в здание. Правда, вышло не очень гладко. Также решили, что если скажем вам о складе, тогда появятся ненужные вопросы, наподобие "кто подложит бомбу?". А я не мог выдать всю правду, так как у нас был "секретный агент", сами понимаете. - кивком головы начальник указал на славянку, которой врачи уже перебинтовали руку, а теперь обрабатывали порезы на лице и неглубокие раны на правой верхней конечности. - Поэтому и оставили для вас главным объектом задания произведение искусства. Если честно, я даже удивился: вы не задали ни одного вопроса про саму картину, её местонахождение и так далее. - напарники переглянулись. А ведь и правда. Видимо, не до того было, да и Уэверли сказал, что будет всё контролировать и укажет, когда и что им делать. - А это даже к лучшему - нет лишней потребности что-то выдумывать. Но вот об одном я переживал больше всего... что ваша коллега останется в беде одна. Вы же были уверенны в её предательстве, а мисс Рубан из такой передряги сама не выбралась бы. Но вы молодцы! Я и не думал, что из вас получится такая сплочённая команда. Ещё со времён первого задания в старом составе... Да, меня интересует вот какой вопрос: где же настоящая картина?  
Все посмотрели на коллегу из Союза. Та выпрямилась, отпустив ладонь Соло.  
\- Точно не уверенна, но, как я припоминаю, видела такое же полотно у бабушки в деревне... - девушка не закончила фразу, поскольку её прервал смешок Наполеона. - Я не шучу. Лет восемь назад бабка, Царство ей Небесное, как-то рассказала мне по секрету, что была знакома с одним антикваром. Тот, как она позже догадалась, был замешан в не очень легальных делах - не только проводил различные махинации с драгоценностями, ценными старинными вещами, деньгами, а и переправлял наркотики, добывал и продавал разного рода скрытую информацию за огромные деньги. И однажды он чуть было не попался на одной такой сделке, поэтому решил перестраховаться и спрятать самые важные предметы и документы, дабы их не изъяла власть. Бабка была уже старенькой, и этот мужик решил, что картину можно "сплавить" ей под предлогом подарка. Старушка живёт в деревне, в чужие дела лезть не будет, так почему бы и нет? Позже как-то выяснилось, что внутри что-то есть - документы, при чём они оказались чертежами с заводом или складом, не помню всех подробностей, оружия разных видов. Согласитесь, ведь во время войны эта информация очень полезна. Бабуля решила никому о находке не говорить и делала вид, что ничего не знает. Тот антиквар за картиной так и не пришёл.  
Закончив рассказ, агент вручила американцу его кофту и куртку, принесённую Габи из внедорожника. После осмотра повреждённого ребра тот продолжал сидеть с голым торсом, увлёкшись рассказом.  
\- Спасибо. - поблагодарил Соло, принимая вещи.  
\- Выходит, проблема решена. Едем в деревню бабушки мисс Рубан забирать картину. Она же в СССР? И документы всё ещё там?  
\- Ответ "да" на оба вопроса. - после этих слов девушка посмотрела на Илью - тот улыбнулся. Видимо, упоминание о родине обрадовало его.  
\- Вот и отлично. Значит, сильно не расслабляйтесь - вас ждёт очередная поездка. - Уэверли покинул компанию и направился к врачам, которые как только закончили свою работу над раненными - удалились к машине.  
Вдруг послышался звук подъезжающего автомобиля - в нём были ребята, которых Александр отправил с А.Н.К.Л. в качестве подмоги. Троица переглянулась: кто мотнул головой, кто прикрыл глаза.  
\- Хорошая помощь... А вообще, я рада, что всё хорошо закончилось! Ну, по крайней мере, очередная миссия выполнена и все живы. - Теллер искренне обняла подругу. Та проделала то же самое - Габи стала для неё сестрой и поддержкой.  
\- Почти выполнена. Осталось достать чертежи. - встрял в празднование окончания задания Курякин. Он всегда серьёзно относился к своей работе и не видел в завершённых делах чего-то сверх радостного. Для русского это были обычные указания начальника, которые нужно исполнить.  
\- Это всё равно нужно отметить. Поехали в отель. - Наполеон тоже не предал свои принципы и старые привычки.  
\- Только я не сяду за руль. - на ходу предупредила напарников пострадавшая.  
\- Тебя никто и не пустит, - хмыкнул Илья, которому и пришлось вести.  
Очередная миссия агентов завершилась успешно.

_**Fin.** _


End file.
